Dark Desires
by prying.delilah
Summary: Hermione is captured and held at Voldemort's headquarters. What happens when Lucius is in charge of looking after her? HBP Spoiler. Read the first chapter, summaries are misleading anyways. Formerly Behind Closed Doors. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Allo, cordyangel here starting another story. I'm not used to working on less than three stories at a time, so this fills my quota. This has gotta be the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Glimpses**

**"All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night"**

**-All I Ask Of You, The Phantom of the Opera**

Severus was pleading for the millionth time with the Dark Lord.

"Please, my lord. You don't understand, she's such a valuable resource! We could win this war in a month if we let her out." Though Severus was usually a patient man, time was running out. He was determined that this would be the time, he would convince the Dark Lord to release her or die trying.

"Oh, but she's so much fun when she's locked in a cage," Voldemort's hidden meaning didn't slip past Malfoy or Snape, and the latter had to try and hold down his dinner.

"With all due respect my lord, we strategized for months to try and capture Granger. It would be lunacy not to use her now!"

A flash of anger rose in Voldemort's eyes. "Are you calling me a lunatic? Perhaps you've become confused with your former double agent role. Remember, it is I whom you answer to."

Snape stiffened at the Dark Lord's thinly veiled accusation. It struck him that he was treading on dangerous ground. "Forgive me my lord," he murmured darkly. "I forgot myself."

"If Imay interject," Lucius at last decided to put in his two cents. "Perhaps Severus is right. Goodness knows the mudblood would have pertinent information. The girl would probably be very easily swayed to our side, with a bit of persuasion." Lucius paused a moment to study his nail before looking up into the Dark Lord and Snape'ssuprised faces.

Severus was shocked. Why would Lucius of all people want Hermione Granger out of prison? But with someone who had the reputation of hating mudbloods that Lucius did, it wouldn't be bad to have him supporting her release. And as much as it burned him to admit it, he needed all the help he could get.

"And how do you propose we persuade her?" Voldemort seemed to be taking the idea more seriously now that two of his advisors were behind it.

"Well, her spirit is most likely already broken. How long has she been in the dungeon?"

"Six months," Severus readily supplied, hoping his answer hadn't come soon enough to rouse suspicion.

Both of the men cast a sideways lok at Severus, but Lucius carried on. "Yes, six months. So it shouldn't be that hard to convince her that helping us won't be as bad as staying in the dungeons."

"But after that? She seemed to be most loyal, if not to the light side, than to her friends. How could we convince her to turn her back on them?"

"Ms. Granger is clever enough to know that knowledge itself isn't inherently evil. She is among the few who knows it's what you do with the knowledge that makes it good or evil. We can use that to our advantage."

Severus bit back the urge to defend Ms. Granger's loyalty. If she'd been any other witch than the plan to turn her to the dark side might've worked. But not with Granger. There was no way in hell she'd turn her back on the boy she'd spent the better part of six years looking after. Despite his doubts, he forced himself to agree with Lucius. It was the only way to get her out.

"Very well, she'll be let out at the end of the week."

Voldemort's announcement earned a look from Snape. Before he could protest however, Lucius broke in again.

"Relax old friend," he said in his slippery voice. "She's been there for six months. She can wait a few more days.

"And boys, remember what a precious commodity Ms. Granger is to me and everything we hope to achieve. If so much as a hair on her head is harmed, I will know who to blame."

The two men gave a low bow and backed out of the room.

**LHSLHSLHS**

She was staring at the wall. Counting, underneath her breath.

"140...141...142...143..."

A scratch for every day she'd been there. The Dark Lord had laughed when he'd seen her 'calendar'.Apainful wince graced her pale, drawn features.It was really getting to her if she'd started calling Voldemort the Dark Lord.

148 days. That was how long. And how much longer until her body gave out? She had to remind herself that there was no way that Voldemort would kill her. For some unknown reason, he needed her alive. It was that fact that calmed her and frightened her at the same time.

With a bang of metal on hard stone, her dish came through the bars. That was right. It was the third day, feeding day. Hermione quickly lapped up the porridge she'd been given. For awhile, she'd tried to starve herself, but then Voldemort had her force fed, an experiance Hermione hoped to never repeat.

Shifty blue eyes watched Hermione as she ate. At last, the guard, left her alone to see to the other prisoners, who undoubtably weren't getting the same special treatment as her.

A scream tore through the stale air, shocking Hermione out of her reverie. Another prisoner was dead, she could feel it. It was as if the fast cooling body was next to her, she could smell the overpowering stench of death permeating the dungeon.

"Ms. Granger!" A man's voice hissed at her through the bars.

She gave a start. "Oh, it's you professor." Hermione immediately relaxed. It had been awhile since Snape had been able to steal a moment to come and see her. Any more visits and the-and Voldemort would start to get suspicious. "Any good news?"

Snape tried to suppress a smile. "Yes, I do. You're being released at the end of the week."

Hermione sat up. "Really? Are you serious!" She had to fight the urge to try and hug Severus through the bars. "Oh, thank you professor," Hermione had to stop, for fear she would break down crying.

Severus was clearly uncomfortable with Hermione's displays of emotion. "How many times have I told you to not call me Professor? I haven't been your professor for a long time."

"Yes, I know that." Hermione smiled.

"I have to go," Snape gathered up his cloak and turned away. "I'll see that the Order hears of this."

Hermione thanked him again as he billowed away.

LHSLHSLHS

Severus had to remove himself from the dungeon as fast as possible. Every time he went there, he felt worse and worse. It sickened him that Hermione Granger was sitting in his place in that filthy prison. He was indebted to her forever for all she'd done for him and she didn't deserve the fatal destiny that lay before her. When she'd first been brought to Voldemort, she could've revealed his involvement with the Order. The gods knew she had enough proof. But she hadn't, even when she believed him to be the murderer of Dumbledore. Even then she'd kept silent.

Snape sighed. He knew that he should've done his duty to the Order and to Dumbledore long ago, when she'd first arrived. He could've done it easily enough. He'd killed enough innocents to know how to make it look like an accident. She could've been found in the morning dead of an apparant heart attack, or stroke or some other petty muggle occurance. It baffled him that while he had the strength to kill his mentor, he could never lay a hand against Hermione Granger. Even while he knew countless people would die because of her existence.

Hermione didn't know why she received such good care in the dungeons, considering her position. But Snape did. Why would the Dark Lord endanger his second to last Horcrux?

LHSLHSLHS


	2. Chapter 2

**Allo, cordyangel here! Updated later than usual because, well I don't really know. Have fun reading and hopefully reviewing! Thanks to everyone who did review! And for those who read Whole Again, my stupid computer went beserk and decided to erase my whole chapter! I'm back to writing it again. Grr...stupid computer.**

**Chapter 2: Whoa...a Note**

**" 'Here, I have a note-'  
'Let me see it!'  
'Please!' "**

**-Notes I, The Phantom of the Opera**

The Order had received another letter from their mystery informant in Voldemort's headquarters. It was just after Harry and Ron had decided to grace the Order with their presence. It was a good thing it'd arrived when it did, breaking the tension between the young men and Mrs. Weasley. She'd given them the obligatory speech the second they'd arrived.

"Harry, Ron, I know that you have to do this, but..." Molly had struggled with her words. It was so hard to talk to the two now. They'd become men since their best friend had been taken. She didn't know who was staring at her out of her son's eyes. That person was completely alien to her. But nothing changed the fact that whoever he was, he was her son and she'd be damned if she saw him get hurt like Bill or worse. "Couldn't you be safer? I mean..." she didn't have to say it but everyone was remembering that Hermione had been taken while searching with the two. And no one blamed themself more than Ron. He and Hermione had put a hold on their quasi-relationship before the hunt for Horcruxes, but he was taking her disappearance harder than anyone.

"Mom," Charlie had said, noticing his brother's expression. "He knows what he's doing." And Molly knew the subject was closed. One thing was clear however, Ginny would never accompany them. Molly had only wished she'd made that rule with Hermione. But out of fear, Molly had left the girl alone. She'd found her parents dead when she'd returned for the holidays and Molly had felt that this would be the worst time to alienate the girl. But now this, the first good news in a long while.

_**She's being released.**_

Those three simple words sent a ripple of relief through the whole Order. A smile had almost graced Harry's features. Ron had to wipe away a few tears.

"She's going to be alright, mate," Harry slapped Ron's back. "I promise you that."

LHSLHSLHS 

It had been awhile since Lucius had been called into the Dark Lord's presence without Severus. Ever since he'd been sprung from Azkaban four months prior, the Dark Lord had them working together. Lucius wouldn't have minded so much if they weren't in charge of protecting that witch Granger.

It wasn't so much the fact that she was a mud blood. Her imperfect lineage had been erased when the Dark Lord had chosen to imbue her with a part of his soul. But old hatreds died hard. It burned that she'd been elevated to a place beyond which most faithful death eaters never dreamed of. He'd hoped that if the Dark Lord had decided to do something this risky, he would have used someone else, like Draco. To think of the honor that would have been bestowedon the Malfoy line if Draco had been chosen made Lucius sick withenvy.But once again, Draco was second choice to Granger. And then, that worthless ungrateful brat had turned his back on his perfect breeding, his world of wealth and power to throw in his lot with the Boy Who Lived.

Lucius stopped in front of the portrait of Salazar. "_Valitus Valatum_, " Lucius hissed and strode through the picture

"Ah, Lucius. That was fast. I summoned you only an hour ago." Voldemort studied a finger nail as if it held the answers to the universe.

"My apologies, my lord."

"What, no excuse?" Voldemort would've raised an eyebrow, if he had one.

"Of course not my lord," Lucius bowed his head low. "I will accept whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Voldemort waved his hand. "I have no time for that now, though I may take you up on that later. But now we need to talk about the Granger girl."

Lucius nodded his head.

"You and Severus are my most trusted Death Eater's. Severus killed that old coot for me and you...well, let's just say that not many men would hunt down their own sons for me." An evil grin spread across his face.

"He deserves to die. He spit in the face of everything we stand for. I'm just glad that I'm the one doing it, and not someone else." Lucius spoke clearly, hiding the regret he felt whenever Draco was mentioned.

"Yes. Well the point is Lucius; Granger cannot stay on her own, for obvious security reasons. If she were to find out what she is, she would most likely try to kill herself. And I don't make it a habit to leave things valuable to me unprotected. I need someone to watch over her. And while I trust Severus, I don't think he's the right man for this job. That's why I want you to share your quarters with her."

Lucius tried to hold in any emotion that might've betrayed his displeasure. "My lord," he began before the Dark Lord broke in.

"Now, I know about your nasty history with the little witch. And I know how you feel about mudbloods. But I hope that you can put your feelings aside, and treat her with the respect she deserves. Can I trust you to do that?"

Live with a mudblood? Not just any mudblood, he reminded himself. A snake like grin slithered its way across Lucius' face. "Of course, my lord. Have no fear, she will be safe with me."

**LHSLHSLHS**

Hotskittles: I really have no clue at this point. Probably a little of both.

HizInfernalMajesty: 'Cause Snape is extra sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allo, cordyangel here. My internet finally works! Yes! It took forever, but it's finally stopped being so temperamental. But it will probably be a little longer before I update my other stories, at least Whole Again will take a while. But last week I watched The Phantom of the Opera which really gave me inspiration for this story. It's a mess now, with some parts written in advance and out of order, but at least this part is coherent. So, read, review and enjoy. But if all else fails, review.**

**Chapter 3: Well, That Was Unexpected**

**"The Phantom of the Opera  
****is there  
Deep down below..."**

**Track Down This Murderer, The Phantom of the Opera**

"The Dark Lord put _you_ in charge of Her-Granger?" That was not what Severus had been expecting.

"Yes," Lucius replied breezily. "He didn't seem to think that you weren't suited for that responsibility."

Snape was livid. Not only was the girl he was supposed to protect going to be let loose in Voldemort's headquarters, but her guide was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Was there anything worse? Severus was hard pressed to think of an example now.

"Oh, don't worry friend. I'm not quite thrilled about the turn of events either. To think, by tomorrow evening, I'll be sharing my room with a mudblood," Malfoy shuddered at the thought.

Snape's nostrils flared almost imperceptibly, but Lucius caught the movement. His pale eyebrow raised a bit. He could tell he was pushing a button with Severus, but Lucius had no clue which one it was. He stored the occurrence for future scrutiny. He had no clue what was going on with Severus, but he was going to find out.

LHSLHSLHS

_Getting out. I'm getting out._

The words coursed through her head like a mantra.

Hermione hadn't slept the whole night for fear of waking up and discovering the past day had been a dream or delusion. But now the time had come, she could hear the guard's footsteps echoing down the long corridor.

She could hear the guard's keys jangling in the background. The sounds of the steady footsteps stopped in front of her cell and they keys were released from the ring. There was a click and a gentle breeze from the force of the door opening.

Hermione opened her eyes only to have them pinned by those of Lucius Malfoy.

LHSLHSLHS

The Granger girl was sitting back against the stonewall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were quietly regular. If Lucius were a simpler man, he'd of thought she was sleeping.

Malfoy motioned for the guard to open the cell. The girl (for he couldn't bring himself to call her by her given name, no matter how important she was to the Dark Lord) opened her eyes. She seemed utterly stunned to see him.

A moment or two passed and still the girl did not move. Honestly, he didn't have all day. His time would already be eaten up by having to baby sit the little brat. Lucius had to remind himself constantly that what he was doing was for the greater purpose. He would just have to grit his teeth and bear it.

_You brought this upon yourself, you know, _an annoying voice that sounded oddly like Naricissa's whispered to him. _'Perhaps Severus is right…'you said. You practically put yourself in charge of the little twit. _

Merlin, how was he supposed to deal with the chit if even his mind knew he'd made a mistake? When he'd said those things, he'd thought the girl would be put in Snape's rooms or something. He was eager for the war to end, that was the whole reason he'd petitioned for her release, but he'd had no idea that he'd be the one bearing the burden. He let out a deep breath, and flared his nostrils. The damn girl was still looking at him!

"As interesting as it is watching you stare at me, I'm a very busy man. Let's go, shall we?" Lucius turned on his heel and started out of the dungeon at high speed. The girl closed her mouth and scurried to catch up with his long strides.

LHSLHSLHS

When they emerged from the dungeons Hermione squinted a bit. After six months underground, the sunlight was a welcome sight even though it stung a little. At last, the dark, damp dungeons were behind her. Hermione wondered what it meant though, that Lucius had come for her. Naively, she'd assumed that Severus would be taking her in. But looking back she realized how stupid that had been. But perhaps, Lucius was just there to take her to Snape's apartments. But as they traveled higher and higher up the magnificent headquarters, Hermione began to accept that she was rooming with a man who'd like nothing more than to see her and her friends' heads on platters.

They at last stopped in front of a set of double doors. Hermione realized that they were high up, and that there were only two apartments on this floor. The sets of doors were across from one another. One set had a LM engraved into them, and the others, well Hermione had no clue. Her vision was so used to the dark that her eyes were having trouble adjusting. What were the odds that the other one was Snape's.

"This is my-" if possible, Lucius faltered for a second. "Our flat."

Hermione sucked in a large breath, shocked by Lucius' pronoun. _Our?_ She asked inwardly.

He opened the door and for a moment Hermione forgot that she had to live under the same roof as Lucius Malfoy. The rooms reeked of Slytherin Pride, but they were gorgeous all the same. The rooms were done in black, dark green and silver, almost the exact shade as Malfoy's eyes.

"I'd give you a tour, but I'm sure you can show yourself around. Don't touch anything," Lucius drawled out and prepared to leave.

"You're going." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. I'm sure that there are a few things that you want to do anyways." He looked down his nose at Hermione. "Freshen up, and whatnot. And I'll leave you to it." He was halfway out the door before sticking his head back out. "And just so you know, I have enough surveillance spells to guard Gringotts. Don't try anything sneaky."

Hermione didn't try and object, though she wanted to desperately. It wasn't Malfoy's company she was after, it was anyone's. She'd spent six months of 'alone time'. she would probably be content if she were never alone again.

She found some pastry in the little kitchen and devoured it in less than three bites. She wanted to eat more, but it seemed that her stomach had shrunk lately, she was already full. She was about to explore more when a knock came at the door.

"Granger!" a voice hissed through the thick mahogany wood. "Granger, for Merlin's sake open the damned door!"

LHSLHSLHS

"Professor Snape? Is that you?"

_Who the hell else would it be?_ Severus thought to himself. _The Queen of England?_

"Blast it, let me in!" He growled in his signature manner.

The door opened and Snape flew through.

"And don't call me professor!" Snape was planning on snapping a bit more, but Hermione threw herself around him. Severus had no clue how to disengage himself from her without seeming cold hearted, so he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back a few times. _Severus,_ he chided himself all the while. _Since when are you concerned with seeming cold?_ He didn't know exactly.

Hermione drew back, her face wet with tears. "Please tell me you're here to take me with you. How did I end up with Malfoy-" She spat out, but Snape stopped her from going on.

"Lucius, you might as well get used to saying it. You two will unfortunately be spending a lot of time together."

"But why?"

Snape's face turned cold and hard. "The Dark Lord doesn't think that I'm 'the right man for the job'."

Ashen faced, Hermione looked up at him. "Do you think he suspects your loyalties?"

"Perhaps," he ran a hand down his face. "I don't know, all I know is that I can't seem overly attentive to you. I may even have to appear cold. But know that I'm always looking out for you. But I actually have a reason for being here. I know that you hate Lucius and everything he stands for, but don't do anything stupid.

Hermione nodded. "As ashamed as I am admit this but, I don't want to go back to that place. And if that means playing nice, than that's what I'll have to do."

Severus was shocked by her words. She was starting to sound like a Slytherin. Could Voldemort's soul be presenting itself so soon?

"Oh shit," she said, covering her mouth.

"What, what is it?" Snape jumped to attention whenever Hermione swore. She did it rarely enough so that he knew it meant something really bad. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy, he put up surveillance spells, he'll have a transcript or something like that for everything done in the apartments while he's not here. Oh shit!"

Snape grabbed Hermione's arms. "Good God Hermione, do you really think I'm that piss poor of a wizard? I cast my own wards before knocking on the door. Lucius will have footage of me walking past the closed door and you moping around inside."

"Oh," Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Well, I guess you thought of everything."

"Yes, I did. You don't have to worry. But right now, I have to go."

Hermione's face fell. "Really, you do? Are you sure? I mean, I really could use…a guide or something…"

When Snape declined, he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. Like he would've given anything in the world to stay with her, comfort her. But duty called, and Severus would be of no use to Hermione if he was rendered handicapped from being put under so many bouts of Unforgivables. He forced himself to walk out the door.

"Hermione," he turned his head. "Promise me that no matter what, you'll remember who you are. Why you were put here in the first place. Don't forget that you are a lion in a pit of snakes." And in a particular Snape like fashion, he billowed down the corridor and down the flight of stairs. When he was out of her sight, he paused and breathed in deeply.

He wanted nothing more than to bang his head against a wall over and over again. What had possessed him to act the way he'd acted, say the things he'd said? What was it about Hermione that had unwound him so completely? Was it her innocence? Her pitiable circumstances? Or was it her desperate want, or need to have someone near her? Severus' mind knew that she'd be acting in the same way had he been any double agent, but his emotions just couldn't seem to catch on. And the last words he'd spoken to her? Why hadn't he just written it across his forehead? _You're in danger! You're the downfall to the wizarding community!_

Perhaps Snape knew that the reason he was being so nice and caring to Hermione was because she had no one else. He needed to keep her alive and well until the time came when there was no other choice than to do what had to be done. And putting her down, keeping her at arm's length wasn't the best way to ensure her safety. She needed to trust him completely and moreover, she had to understand that if things went as planned, he would never be the one to kill her. But a little voice inside of him kept on saying how he was complicating things. Even when he'd disliked her most, treated her the worst; he'd never had the strength to kill her. And now, when his duty called for it, instead of extinguishing the threat, he grew closer to it. He'd convince himself that while Nagini lived, there would be no point in killing Granger. But he was realizing slowly that the longer Hermione lived, the harder it would be to kill her when the time came.

He hoped he knew what he was doing, because Severus was slowly getting in over his head.

LHSLHSLHS

This is like the longest post I've ever made! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still sorting out the mess that is this story. It's a good thing that this story has quite a bit written in advance, because with school starting out again, I haven't been able to write as much. Ninth grade absolutely sucks. But to help me get over the depressing days of being a high school freshman I think some reviews are in order.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucius or Draco Malfoy, nor do I own their portrayers. I don't own Johnny Depp, John Cusack, Sean Bean, Hannibal Lecter or Gerard Butler either. Just thought you'd want to know.**

**Chapter 4: Not Another Dumb Blonde**

**"We have all been blind  
And yet the answer is staring us  
in the face...  
This couldbethe  
chance to ensnare our  
****clever friend..."**

**-NotesIIfrom The Phantom of Opera**

It had hit Lucius like a ton of bricks. He'd always prided himself on being a smart, cunning man, but he was rethinking that assessment now. Why had it taken this long for Lucius to realize that the Granger girl was his key to more power than he'd ever dreamed possible? Of course,he wasn't foolish enough to think that he could blackmail the Dark Lord with the possession of a fraction of his soul. His plan was much more insidious than that.

He would seduce Granger. Lure her into the Dark Arts. And when Voldemort exterminated that little gnat Potter, Granger would be his right hand, providing she proved useful. Lucius knew that no matter what, Voldemort would never kill one of his Horcruxes, even if they proved useless after Potter's defeat. She'd always be around, and Lucius would use it to his advantage.

If Hermione became entwined with Lucius in a tutorial and romantic relationship, he'd be linked to the most powerful witch in the post war world. Lucius could then use her as a conduit to gain even more political power.

His plan was brilliance. It did irk him though, that Snape's reaction to Lucius' news the night before could probably be attributed to Snape having the same exact plan, Merlin knows how long before the same inspiration had struck him. But did it matter now? Lucius had the girl in his rooms right now, just waiting to be taken advantage of.

Of course, the seduction would have to be slow, and carried of with inexplicable finesse. But Lucius was confident in his abilities. Granger would be putty in his hands.

But there was still Severus to deal with. Lucius decided that he'd be willing to go to any lengths to achieve his goals. If Snape got in the way, he'd be dealt with accordingly. It was like the muggle saying, all's fair in love and war. _And this,_ Lucius mused, _is war._

LHSLHSLHS

Hermione thought about what Snape had said to her. It hadn't even struck her until then that she might've fought. She was so frustrated with herself, with her placidity, her calm acceptance of everything that was going on. She was loose in Voldemort's headquarters, and what did she do? Rage at Malfoy? Kick and scream for her freedom? For no matter what she'd thought at first, being released from the dungeons didn't mean she was free. She was still being held captive, just in a penthouse.

Hermione blew out a puff of breath. She was handling this situation all wrong. She was slipping into a familiarity that hadn't been granted to her. She'd assumed that everything would be peachy keen now that she was out of the dungeons. But now that reality was catching up with her, she realized how stupid that was.

_It may just be that Malfoy has been assigned to make my life a living hell,_ she mused. She had to admit that nothing was making sense. For the first time she started questioning her good fortune.

But Hermione had to put her doubts on hold. She looked around for the bathroom; she was in sore need of a shower. Stepping into the bathroom, she was swept up. Like the rest of the apartment, it was beautiful. All the fixtures were silver and the counter tops were granite. The curtain was green with the inner curtain of black.

The only thing that the bathroom seemed to be missing was towels. Looking around she found soap, lotions, a thousand different types of shampoo and conditioner, but the towels seemed to have gone AWOL. Hermione trudged into the room that was connected to the bathroom, hoping that she'd have more luck there.

The moment she stepped into the room, Hermione knew what she was looking for wouldn't be found. It was a study, a medium sized room filled with book cases. For Hermione, it was heaven.

She eagerly scanned the shelves. Snape had been able to smuggle a few titles down to the dungeon, but Hermione had been woefully bereft of books for a good part of her stay in the dungeons. She knew she couldn't complain, she'd escaped the dungeons with her life, what more could she expect. But she was pleasantly surprised that she had all of these books at her fingertips. _Or rather, _she thought,_ Malfoy has these books at his fingertips. _But that didn't mean she couldn't read them, did it?

She closed her eyes and picked a random book. She ran her fingers across the black leather cover. A History of the Dark Arts was embossed in gold lettering. Her stomach gave a little jump. She found herself wanting to read the book cover to cover, despite the subject. Turning page after page, she didn't stop reading until the door opened, breaking her concentration.

LHSLHSLHS

"Please madam, I really have to catch this train," the blonde tried to push his last galleons to the middle aged witch.

"I'm sorry sir," she said in a tone which made it clear she wasn't sorry in the least. "That's not enough. Surely you have some other means of transportation?"

"No, I don't! Please," he looked at her imploringly. "This is all I have!"

The woman looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. She studied his face, taking in his blond hair, which was mostly covered by the hood of a cloak save for a few locks; his steel gray eyes and his features. Comprehension dawned on her face.

"You're the Malfoy boy, aren't you?" The woman lowered her voice to a whisper, but Draco looked around urgently, just in case anyone else had heard her. "No, never mind, I don't want to know." She continued to look at him; then took his money, replacing it with a ticket. She inclined her head slightly. "I hope you get to where you're going safely."

Draco left the ticket booth victorious, but more than a little disconcerted. It wasn't a surprise that the woman recognized him. The Daily Prophet had published his picture next to Potter's months ago, when he'd first disappeared. The photo appeared in all the major wizarding papers in Europe. But the fact that people still recognized him from his picture did make things harder. He hadn't had time enough to change his appearance after his appointment with the bank earlier that day. Those were the only accounts that were in his name, and not his fathers. But of course, his father had come earlier and cleared out the accounts, donning some sort of disguise to fool the bankers. It was only this time they'd insisted that dozens of spells to ensure that they were talking to the real Draco. He had even had to wait a full hour before being seen, to make sure he hadn't taken the Polyjuice potion. Where had all that security been months ago?

They'd assured Draco that his money would be recovered, but it would take some time. Time that Draco wasn't sure he had. He'd arranged for the money to be wired into an account at Gringotts that he'd taken out using an assumed name. He wasn't taking any chances. He'd made it these past four months without getting killed, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep up this cat and mouse game. His only hope was to reach the Headquarters of the Phoenix. He was supposed to have arrived days ago, but a hit man in had made sure Draco had missed that deadline.

And to put the icing on the screwed up cake, Snape hadn't contacted him in weeks. Draco put a hand on his brow. Thinking about Severus always made his head hurt. It was just so screwed up, the whole situation. And Draco didn't want to think about anything right now. He just wanted to pretend like the last few months, everything that had happened since the Headmaster died was a bad dream from which he'd soon wake. Draco pulled his hood farther down and curled up on the seat. Within moments he was fast asleep.

**LHSLHSLHS**

**Okay, I just realized I have no chapter 2! I've got some fixin' to do! But everyone's homework is to send cordyangel a review on each of her lovely stories if you haven't already done so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Allo, cordyangel here with another post. Just finished watching Crash, which was so depressing! Cried until I couldn't cry anymore. But read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Caught in the Act**

**"Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!"**

**-Stranger Than You Dreamt It, The Phantom of the Opera  
**

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Lucius' velvet voice broke Hermione's concentration.

The brunette tried to keep her cool. She was a Gryffindor, she had courage! Even if it had been subdued a bit after half a year in a cold prison. "Reading," she said with confidence she didn't feel.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her response. "Did I not tell you explicitly not to touch anything?"

She cleared her throat and drew herself up to her full height. "I was looking for towels and…" for a moment, Hermione felt her cool façade slip away.

"And the study looked like the linen closet?" Hermione was shocked to see a smile playing at Lucius' lips. He glided closer to her. "What is it that has captured your interest?"

She was almost ashamed to show him. Here she was, the best friend to Malfoy's sworn enemy and what was she reading? A book about the Dark Arts. But reluctantly, she flashed the cover at him.

Malfoy let out a chuckle, one that sounded both surprised and pleased. Hermione longed to wipe the smirk off his face, a sign that the old Hermione was returning, or at least waiting in the wings.

"I suppose this is purely for educational purposes?" He asked, turning the book over and reading the title. He jerked a thumb towards the bathroom. "Towels are in the second drawer." He turned to go.

Hermione slipped the book back into the bookshelf but Lucius stopped her.

"Take it with you. And when you're done, feel free to pick another." He floated out of the way.

Nevertheless, she still stuck the book back where she'd found it. _Back where it belongs._

LHSLHSLHS

Malfoy had finally decided to tell Hermione where she was sleeping. There was a small bedroom connected to his that was to be hers. She was grateful to have a bed from so long of just sleeping on the cold floor. She thanked him and excused herself to take, at last a long shower.

She stepped in and breathed a long sigh of rapture. As the hot water sloshed over her tired and dirty limbs Hermione began scrubbing herself. She watched as six months of dirt and grime washed down the drain. But despite this being her first shower in a long time, it didn't undermine the years she'd spent trying to downsize a water bill. After less than five minutes washing, shampooing and conditioning, she wrapped herself in the fluffy towel she'd found.

Now there was the matter of clothes. She didn't have any. Perhaps she should put on her old ones? Looking at the pile of rags that had once been shorts and a t-shirt, Hermione shook her head. There was no way that those would do. Hoping that Malfoy had left the apartment, Hermione emerged from the bathroom in the towel. Sadly, Hermione's hopes had been in vain. Lucius was reading in the sitting room when she passed. But she'd be damned if she let him know that his presence unnerved her.

LHSLHSLHS

The little chit was going to her room; he could've heard her from a mile away. The way she walked with her bare feet brushing against the carpeted floor was extremely audible. Looking up from his book, he caught her gaze.

She was clearly surprised to see him but her look of shock was replaced at once with a determination worthy of a Gryffindor. "I was just looking for something to wear," she said.

Lucius' eyes traveled down her towel clad body. She was very thin, one meal every three days wasn't bound to give one much nourishment. And he remembered that for a time she'd starved herself, so that too might've contributed to her emaciated body. Her eyes had dark rings below them, but Lucius remembered seeing her when she'd first arrived. With some food, she would regain the soft, womanly figure she'd had then.

His eyes returned to hers and for a moment he realized how much untapped power she had. The recognition of it left him a little dizzy. He knew now that no matter what, his son would never have had the power Granger had. He cleared his throat.

"There'll be clothes arriving tomorrow, but there might be something in the drawers of your room," he said softly. "If you're hungry, you can get something from the kitchen."

Hermione nodded and went into her room with Lucius' gaze on her the whole way.

LHSLHSLHS

It wasn't until Hermione opened up the first drawer in the bureau that she realized that at one time her room had been Draco's. She picked up a white cotton t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Draco wasn't a big man, he was probably 6'2 and he was lithe, but his clothes were swimming on her. Gazing down at her body, she realized just how much weight she'd lost recently.

She heard footsteps from outside her door and Lucius' voice. "The Dark Lord is calling. I'll be back before long." She heard the door open and close and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Something about Lucius, aside from him being a murderous, despicable Death Eater, had Hermione on edge. The way he'd looked at Hermione as she went to her room had made her skin crawl. It was as if he had an ulterior motive, though she couldn't imagine for the life of her what it might be. What would one of the highest ranking Death Eaters want of the 'impure' best friend of the Boy Who Lived?

She didn't know, but Hermione resolved to be on guard.

LHSLHSLHS

To the victims of 9/11, Rest in Peace


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: If No One Sees It...**

**"Wait!I think,my dear  
We have a guest!"**

**-Down Once More, The Phantom of the Opera**

Lucius was glad the Dark Lord had called for him when he did. It would be an opportunity to talk to him about his new charge. And the Dark Lord would be pleased that Lucius had a new outlook on his predicament. Besides, it unnerved him to imagine Granger, or Hermione, as he must call her, running her hands all over clothes that had been Draco's. Sleeping in his bed.

"Ah, Lucius, the man of the moment. How's little Granger?" Unlike Lucius' pronunciation of her surname that was usually filled with underlying resentment, the Dark Lord used it as almost a pet name of sorts.

Lucius smirked. "I found her looking at a book on the Dark Arts not too long ago my lord. Even though she doesn't know it yet, she's eager to explore the darker side of her nature."

Voldemort nodded slowly. "And what about her power? Has it been dampened from her imprisonment?"

"I don't know how much power she had before my lord," Lucius admitted. "But I doubt she lost much. I could feel it rolling off of her like waves," he confessed.

LHSLHSLHS

The first thing that was unusual about the next morning for Hermione was the fact that she'd woken up in a bed. The sun had woken her up, which was unnatural as well. It took her a few moments to realize that she was out of the dungeons. She drew herself up on her elbows and took a look around. That's right, she was in Draco's room. Or ex-room. She made a mental note to ask someone about Draco's lack of presence, not that she was complaining.

Getting up and heading to the kitchenette, Hermione grabbed a piece of toast. Malfoy was already at the table. It struck her as oddly homey, seeing him there in his pajama bottoms, dinking coffee and reading the paper. It reminded her of when she'd eaten with her parents over summer. She felt a twinge of sadness at the though of them. The Professor had said he'd taken care of it, but really how does one explain a six month absence?

"Do you drink coffee?" Lucius asked her without looking up from his paper. He gestured to the pot.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione rummaged in the cupboard. After putting in so much milk and sugar that the coffee was now a beige color, she took a sip. It was strange to think that not too long ago, Hermione wondered if she'd ever drink another cup of coffee. The simple act that most people took for granted was a small ecstasy for her. And apparently, it showed.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Hermione's face. One would've thought she'd never tasted the stuff before. She nearly drained the cup before looking up.

"Are you going to eat anything, or is coffee enough substance for you?" Lucius didn't bother to try to hide his amusement.

Hermione stared at him. She noticed that he didn't have laugh lines. When he smiled, his skin remained wrinkle free. But then again, she didn't suppose he smiled a lot in his line of work.

"Yes," she took a bagel a paper bag on the table. He didn't have a toaster though, not as if she'd expected one. But her wand had been confiscated back when she'd first been taken. Muttering a spell under her breath, she toasted the bagel. Stupid idea, she thought afterwards, especially since she was still holding it.

Lucius watched her all the while. As a result of sleeping in his son's bed and clothes, her scent intermingled with his. It saddened Lucius, to think of his son who he'd lost forever. But if he played his cards right, he would have the student that Draco had always been lacking as.

The room seemed to be shrinking under Malfoy's scrutiny. Hermione cleared her throat before asking the question that had been twinging at her all day. "Why am I here? With you? Not that I'm complaining," she added hastily. "I'm grateful, but why you? You hate me."

Lucius sighed and folded his paper up. "People I hate tend to end up dead. So you can cross yourself off of that list. I never hated you girl. I think that your beliefs are horridly childish and naïve, but I don't hate you for them." Then he unfolded his paper and resumed his reading. Hermione understood that the talking part of breakfast was over. She finished her breakfast and slipped back to her room.

LHSLHSLHS

The excitement about Hermione's release was so great that no one noticed that Draco was late until the day he arrived.

Tonks answered the door, luckily. Though Harry, Ron and Ginny were resigned to the fact that Draco was a part of the Order, it didn't erase the animosity they had towards him. They felt like Draco had been sent by Voldemort to worm his way in and do serious damage, like Snape. The only thing that quieted their worries were the constant death threats on Draco's life. And even then, the three were reluctant to trust him.

The adults too were more than a bit suspicious of the youth. And even though his loyalties checked constantly, unlike Snape's had been, Draco had almost been turned away. But considering that Dumbledore had wished that if ever a Hogwart's student needed help they wouldn't be turned away; they'd given the boy a somewhat safe haven.

"Hey cuz," Tonks greeted Draco in a familiar tone that no one had ever used with him.

"Hi," he was much too tired to say much else.

"Er…" Tonks was trying to think up anything else she could say for small talk. The kid looked like hell and she didn't want him to feel like crap too. "We got some news from our Phantom spy. Hermione's out of prison."

Draco froze. Why hadn't Snape told him about this? He looked at Tonks, wondering how the whole Order could brainwash themselves into thinking that the spy was anyone other than Severus. They were so clearly deluding themselves, he could hardly stand it. But it was a relief she was out. One less thing to worry about.

"Tonks?" Lupin wandered into the foyer. "Who was at the door…?" He trailed off, seeing Draco had answered his question. "Oh, Draco…it's been awhile." Draco knew Lupin had run out of things to say, so he made it easy on them.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where I could, freshen up?" Draco had stayed here before, but thought it would be more polite to announce his departure. And despite his behavior at school, one of the only things his father had taught him, it was politesse.

"Sure," Lupin absentmindedly slipped his arm around Tonk's waist. "Upstairs, I'm sure you know the way."

Draco nodded and carried his small satchel with him up the stairs. Sighing to himself, he realized that this was going to be one long visit.

LHSLHSLHS

Hermione realized that after Lucius had left a half hour earlier, she had been waiting for Snape, even though he probably wouldn't come.

She opened up the closet, intending on finding something to wear. At this moment, even Draco's clothes would be a nice alternative to the scruffy outfit she had on now. But instead of finding rows of Malfoy's clothes, she found woman's clothing, all in her size. Shocked, she opened the drawers. There too, all of Draco's clothes had been replaced with ones for her.

Surveying the room, she wondered what else had changed about the room. Her gaze fell on the nightstand. On it, was something she was positive hadn't been there the night before. It was the book she'd been reading in Malfoy's library. Unable to resist, Hermione laid the heavy book onto her lap and began at the place she'd left off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Allo! Cordyangel is using her responsibility to readers as an excuse not to do homework. But I still haven't been working on Whole Again much, or What Not To Do at all. Don't worry though, I'm not abandoning. It's just that right now this story really seems to flow. I'm actually thinking that I may finish this fic before really working on What Not To Do. I don't know though, my inspiration for this story may fly out the window as quickly as it came. So get it while it lasts! **

**So you guys have noticed I changed the title. I'm adding in quotes as well, from The Phantom of the Opera fitting, since that's where my inspiration came from, though I started this before seeing the movie. Still not crazy 'bout the title though. Was going to change it to The Point of No Return or Music of the Night but there are like a thousand stories with those names. My title search lives on.**

**I'm getting major deja vu while writing this. It reminds me a whole lot of aspects of The Hooker and the Beast. It's like I took a snap shot of that fiction, changed some things, elaborated and took a different path.**

**Does that make sense? Probably not. But if you haven't read the Hooker and the Beast, read it. It's my only Harry Potter fic that's not involving the sexy Severus Snape. Don't know if I could ever do that again though.**

**Chapter 7: The Blame Game**

**" 'What's all this nonsense?'  
'Of course not!  
'Don't look at us!' "**

**Notes I, The Phantom of the Opera**

"Did you eat?" The voice startled Hermione out of her concentrated state. Malfoy- or Lucius as she was supposed to call him now was in her doorway. It was funny; she hadn't heard him come in.

She shook her head, "No." She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 2:00. She'd been reading for over five hours. "I guess I lost track of time," she murmured, still dazed from reading the tiny print for so long.

"It would appear so," Lucius looked down at the book. "It must've captured your interest to have made you forget lunch."

It continued to boggle Hermione's mind, that she would get three meals a day. She shifted under Lucius' gaze. It seemed as if he was looking through her, into her soul.

"Where's Draco?" She hadn't known she was going to say the words until they popped out of her mouth. Immediately, Lucius stiffened, his pleasant façade falling like a used garment.

"That," he said through clenched teeth. "That is none of your concern."

LHSLHSLHS

Harry, Ron and Ginny were still so euphoric over Hermione's release that they didn't mind as much that Draco would be spending some time at the Order. Unfortunately, that 'as much' was still quite a bit.

"He's back?" Harry complained. For a moment, everyone could see the schoolboy he'd been less than a year ago. "Oh, like that's safe. Why don't we just get a big flashing neon sign that says, "Come Here, We're Harboring the Most Wanted Man in Britain."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Hon, just a guess but I think he'd be the second most wanted man. We're still harboring you. And besides, I thought you thought the whole 'I want Draco's head on a platter' bit was all a scam?" The friends had been forced to start calling Draco by his given name. It was getting too confusing with Lucius in the picture.

"How long's he been here? And where's he staying?" Ron asked, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Ginny shot him a nasty look and he immediately closed his mouth.

"Since earlier this afternoon. And where does he always stay?" Molly asked.

The boys groaned; that was the answer they were dreading. "In our room again?"

"Yes." Molly replied shortly, indicating it was the end of the story.

The boys sank lower into their chairs and finished dinner quietly.

LHSLHSLHS

A week passed by at the Order and though Harry and Ron had to see them every time they gave into the urge to sleep, they hadn't spoken more than a sentence to each other. Neither party minded the other's complete ignorance. They lived in somewhat of a silent truce.

It was nearing the time when Harry and Ron were heading out again. They'd enjoyed their stay, but they had to figure out how to get Hermione out. They headed upstairs to begin packing and there was Draco, lying on a closed sleeping bag, reading a book. The two boys began packing in silence, and it was a huge surprise to them when Draco opened his mouth.

"So this must be hard for you guys," he said. "About Hermione, I mean."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. What was he talking about? "Hermione's been released." Ron said haughtily. "Surprised you didn't know. It's all we've been talking about."

"I did know, that's what I'm talking about," this time Draco caught their perplexed glances towards one another. "Oh come on, you haven't thought about it?"

Harry's green eyes narrowed. "Thought about what? What exactly are you saying Malfoy?"

Draco put his book away. "Think about it. In the dungeons, you knew exactly where Hermione was. As uncomfortable as the dungeons are, you knew that she was somewhat safe. You knew what to expect. Now she's running around in the Devil's Playground. Who knows why they let her out? Whatever reason, it isn't good, I assure you that."

For about the millionth time, Harry and Ron looked at one another. "You know what Malfoy? It was better when you just didn't talk." Harry turned away.

"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't find you. I tried to in time, but I couldn't. You can't keep on blaming me." Draco stated in a matter of fact and picked up his book again.

"We don't blame you Malfoy," Harry said quietly. "We blame ourselves."

LHSLHSLHS

Okay. I delivered. I posted. So please review. Please.

You know you wanna.

**prin69: Yeah, it is. But he's really skinny. I don't know! I was really tired when I wrote that part!**

**Natsuyori: Uh...I think so. Eventually. But there will definitely be some Hermione/Lucius stuff going on. No doubt.**

**CareBearErin: Can I say that you are the most awsome reviewer ever? You always review and tell me stuff. I love it. And with the pet thing, I don't know, it just seemed right.**


	8. Chapter 8

Allo! Guess what? Four days and I'm going to New Jersey! And while I usually can't stand New Jersey, this time I'm visiting people I actually like! Yay! Chapter 8: Bear In Mind 

"**Keep your hands  
at the level of your eyes!"**

It didn't take Hermione more than couple of days to finish the fat book Lucius had lent her. Thinking that she had plenty of time before he returned from whatever he did during the day, she made the decision to return it.

Though she knew she was allowed into Lucius' study, she still felt like she was trespassing. Her feeling was magnified when she discovered she'd miscalculated the amount of time she had and Lucius had found her there. She was so startled, she dropped the book which landed with a resounding thud.

"Oh, I was just…" Hermione thrust the book into Lucius' hands. "I finished," she said, twitching a bit. It was amazing how nervous he made her.

He nodded. "That was fast." Reaching to a shelf that Hermione never could, he took another book down. As he brought it down, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, exposing a patch of his pale white neck. Hermione caught herself thinking it strangely erotic but was brought back to reality when he handed it to her. She couldn't help but notice how smooth and soft his hands were. She wondered his skin was the same texture.

_Ugh, snap out of it,_ Hermione ordered herself. She realised how dangerous her thoughts were. Why was she thinking about one of her primal adversaries as if her were a school boy she had a crush on? Was what Severus' had said true? Was she getting too comfortable in her position?

Lucius' hands were still in hers when she'd at last recovered her senses. "Thank you," she broke contact with him.

"You're very welcome Miss Granger," he said, as if it were a promise…or a curse.

LHSLHSLHS

Severus had been trying his best to visit Hermione whenever he could. But as the days passed on, he found it harder and harder to bring himself to knock on her door. Everyday he was frightened he'd open it and find that Hermione had been completely lost.

He always knew that it was a possibility. Most of Voldemort's Horcruxes were inanimate objects, but there had been studies of others who'd used humans as Horcruxes. And in certain cases, the Horcrux lost his or her own soul and was completely taken over by the invading one. While Snape didn't think that Hermione's soul was in danger yet, there was no denying that in the space of a week she'd changed.

There was nothing big, just little things. Little odd coincidences that, had Hermione been anyone else would've gone unnoticed. But to Snape, they mattered. They mattered a lot.

Had he been wrong in thinking that Hermione would be able to reject the Dark Lord's soul? Had Voldemort chosen his receptacle so well that Hermione wouldn't want to reject his soul? Power had come with the infusion, and Hermione had never been short of it in the first place. But in time, in this new environment, one of three things would happen to her. Either her soul and Voldemort's would battle to the death, Hermione would acquiesce and willingly give up her soul or she would reject his soul and most likely, die trying.

But what puzzled Snape even more was trying to figure out what had brought about this speedy transformation. She'd lived six months without Voldemort's soul manifestation. Snape had assumed that she was one of the lucky few who would go on blissfully unaware of the fact that she was one of Voldemort's vessels. But now he wasn't so sure.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Severus pushed through the door and right into Lucius Malfoy.

LHSLHSLHS

"Well," Lucius drawled. "What an unexpected surprise. What brings you to this side of the hallway?" He raised an eyebrow.

A look of shock flitted across Snape's features so quickly that Lucius was left to imagine whether or not he'd actually seen it.

"I trust it was I whom you were expecting?"

"No, I was just looking for the Queen of England. We were supposed to have tea," Severus deadpanned.

Lucius heard a suppressed chuckle from behind him. He supposed Hermione had followed him into the sitting room. "Well, if you weren't here to see me, you were here to see Hermione," the name felt foreign on his tongue. But the challenge hung in the air that was what mattered. Lucius' steel eyes bored into Snape's. But Snape returned the glare, and they were left at an impasse.

"Actually, it was you I was looking for-"

Lucius grabbed his arm as the familiar pain began to tear at him. Glancing up at Snape, he only received an 'I told you so' look.

"Shall we go down together?" Snape sneered.

LHSLHSLHS

As always, Hermione had been thinking. It occurred to her how easily Lucius' charms could turn on and off. Case and point being the incident in the library. Though he hadn't meant to, she suspected he'd revealed a little of the real, undiluted Lucius. More than likely he had an ulterior motive for the serenity in their flat.

But that likelihood did not disturb her. In a way, she mused, it made things easier, and much more interesting. She needed answers, answers that would not come with being the recluse she was sure to become in the Headquarters. She did not want to become a Mrs. Rochester. If Lucius wanted a fight, he was sure to get one.

LHSLHSLHS

It had been pure luck that the Dark Lord had called when he did. Severus had no clue what he'd have done if he'd been forced to come up with a lie. It seemed as if his talent for lying had faded with these 9 months of disuse.

"Hello Lucius, Severus," the Dark Lord nodded to each man in turn. "Just wanted an update. At least that's what I want from you, Lucius."

Severus had to bite back the urge to roll his eyes. It had been less than a week for Merlin's sake. Did he really expect a 180 so soon? Then he sombrely remembered the observation he'd made not too long ago. Perhaps the Dark Lord wasn't being irrational at all.

"It is going well, my lord. She is coming around."

"Now that's what I like to hear. But there is something else I need you to do for her. A joint effort on you and Severus' parts. I want you to educate her." Voldemort saw the surprised expression on Lucius' face and clarified. "Not in the scholastic sense of the word. I want you to teach her proper etiquette fitting her class. In the not so far off future, she will be expected to attend banquets, meetings. She'll need a lot of preparation. Especially in the art of shutting up, as I'm told she can be quite the candid one." Instead of saying that fact as if it was a detraction, it seemed like Voldemort was boasting about a much loved child. "But there is a time and place for openness and I expect her to learn both. I do not need her to embarrass me at an important function."

Severus groaned inwardly. Just what he needed. Another reason to have to see Lucius. It struck him that the opportunity would be useful when needing to see Hermione. But Severus knew that somehow Lucius would use this new development to no one's advantage but his own.

"Are your orders understood?"

"Yes my lord," the two men murmured before returning to less important subject matter.

LHSLHSLHS

It was late when Lucius returned to his rooms. He was tired. He supposed he should be happy that the Dark Lord was trusting him with Hermione's education but he was beginning to wonder why the Dark Lord was bogging him down with such mundane tasks. He opened his door and slid in.

Hermione was on the couch, reading as always. Not wanting to disturb her, Lucius didn't attempt to speak to her on his way to his room.

"Can you do all of this?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

Lucius smiled, his lethargy wearing off quickly. It was one of his favourites, a book of dark spells. "Not all of it, but quite a bit."

"Can you teach me?" Her soft voice was innocent, yet at the same time, beguiling.

Lucius hid his shock well. It had taken less time than he'd anticipated. He flashed her a malevolent grin, one that bared his teeth. "Not tonight I can't."

"But someday, can you teach me?"

"I think I can."

LHSLHSLHS

I recommend reviewing, but the choice is completely yours.


	9. Chapter 9

Pissed off right now. Writing equals less pissed offness. So after this I plan on drowning myself in a vat of ice cream. Perhaps your reviews can save me from a dessert fatter than…something really fat. 

**Disclaimer: If I owned Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Any of the Weasley sons or their portrayers do you think I'd be pissed off right now? No, of all the things I could be doing, that is not one of them.**

Chapter 9: Uh…Watchya Doin'? 

"**Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho,  
Hoho!  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"**  
**-Poor Fool, from The Phantom of the Opera**

If you asked Hermione, there was never a point at which she switched her motives for learning more about the Dark Arts. She and Lucius had been studying intensively for weeks, and according to her, it was still a ploy to get Lucius to trust her. But slowly, she continued to learn for the sake of knowing, not caring whether or not the information would really be useful in the coming days.

The change in her drive came so slowly, so subtly, that even Snape her avid watcher couldn't exactly decide when it'd happened. But it had. And what could he do about it now? Snape feared he'd let things go too far.

"Hermione?" Snape had arrived at the door. Receiving no answer, Snape let himself in; aware that he was taking a risk after what had happened last time but not caring.

"Hermione?" She was in the sitting room. On her lap lay a book and Snape smiled inwardly. Perhaps she'd not changed as much as he'd thought. Maybe in side she was still the same Hermione he knew.

Or perhaps not.

He grabbed the book she was looking at. Dark Magical Theory. Staring at her, he began to tear into her.

"What the hell is this?" He brandished the book as if it were a weapon. "A book of Dark Magic? What are you thinking?" It was as if all the all the anger he'd been holding in was erupting.

Hermione's eyes flashed as she snatched the book back. "It's none of your business!" she hissed meanly. "Just because you renounced the dark ways doesn't mea that I can't explore them!"

"Can you hear what you're saying?" he asked, gaping at her. "Can you? You spent six months in prison because of those who support Dark Magic! And now you're throwing you're lot in with them?"

For a moment her pupils thinned, looking eerily like those of the Dark Lord's. But they returned to normal so quickly, Severus was left to wonder if it had been his imagination.

"Severus," Hermione spoke his name freely now, and though he hated to admit it, it pleased him. But it didn't distract him from the Slytherin principles she was touting. "You now as well as I do that knowledge is power. And I'm just doing what I have to do to survive. If I learn as much as I can about the Dark Arts before the final battle. Think about how I could contribute to the war!"

Snape stood and dusted off his cloak. He searched Hermione's eyes for something, anything that would suggest that she hadn't been completely lost to the Dark Side.

But he couldn't.

Without another word, he backed away.

Hermione tried to come closer but almost comically, Snape backed away faster, holding out a hand as if to keep her back.

"Don't come any closer!"

LHSLHSLHS

**Review. You know no one wants me to get fat.**


	10. Chapter 10

Allo, cordyangel with another post. I'm so happy! I got the role of Cecily in my school's production of The Importance of Being Earnest. I screamed when I found out. So make this day even better by reviewing. Or don't. Whatever. Chapter 10: Open Mouth, Insert Foot "The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal  
The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal"' Notes, from The Phantom of the Opera

His behaviour was shocking Hermione. His eyes told her the whole story. As unimaginable as it seemed, Severus was afraid of her!

She went over their conversation in her mind.

"…renounced the old ways…knowledge is power…"

Since when had she been reading the Slytherin's Guide to Useful Phrases?

She put a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that. I'm so sorry!"

"But you did," Snape's tone was more than guarded it was impenetrable.

"I didn't mean it, I don't know what I was thinking." Hermione could feel tears prickling at her eyes. "I just…" she couldn't go on, a tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly tried to brush it away. "I'm sorry…"

Severus' face softened in spite of his apparent anger. "No, this is just as much my fault as yours. If not more… I should've known." He shook his head, his black hair barely touching his shoulders. "I should've known…"

"Known what?" Eyes narrowed slightly, Hermione looked at Snape.

"Nothing. It was beside the point. But obviously, this," Snape waved his hand around the room. "Will not do. Perhaps I can convince the Dark Lord to let me take you…"

"No!" It was as if the thought of moving out of Lucius' rooms had pushed some sort of panic button in her mind. As much as Lucius scared her, he intrigued her. And while she knew that no matter what, Severus would always visit her, if she moved in with Severus, it was doubtless that most if not all contact with Lucius would cease. For some reason, Hermione could not face that fate.

"Wouldn't that be suspicious? Honestly, if there's one thing you don't need that's attention brought to yourself." Hermione knew she had a point and she knew Severus was thinking it over.

"I suppose…" it was Severus' turn for his eyes to narrow. "That's true. But if anything else happens suspicion or no, I'll have no choice but to remove you at once."

She was amazed it had worked. At Hogwarts, on the occasions she'd had to lie she'd been horrible at it. The only thing that kept her from being caught in a lie was the fact that she was normally so honest. But why question her good luck? Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "You know Severus, it's times like these you remind me of my father."

Severus stopped at the door and gazed at her so intently she was afraid she might be crushed under the weight of his scrutiny. "I'm not your father," he growled, closing the door.

Hermione put a hand to her chest to stop her heart, like they did in romance novels. No, that was once thing she was sure of. Severus Snape was not her father.

LHSLHSLHS

The sound of the nearby stream calmed and soothed him. Inhaling the scent of the woods, he bent down and-

"Draco! Draco you ferret, wake up!"

The rustle of the sheets against Draco's cheek did nothing to aid the brigade trying to wake him. Instead, he burrowed deeper, hoping that, in time they would go away. The nerve of them, invading his dream.

Instead of deterring the intruders, Draco's refusal to be awoken only made them more determined. Draco could hear a hand coming behind his head and snatching the pillow away, but he had been powerless to stop it.

"What the bloody hell!"

"Get your clothes on."

Draco had been right. He was in hell. Standing over him was the inseparable twosome, Weasel and Potty.

"Is there a reason you've decided to wake me up at…whatever time it is?" Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"You're coming with us," the boys threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at the blond. They fell on his head and when Draco snatched them off his head his hair stood up in all different directions.

"Coming where?"

"To the Headquarters."

At that word, Draco woke up at last. "The Headquarters? Are you insane? I've spent the last six months trying to stay away from that hellhole, why in Merlin's name would I go waltzing back in there?"

"Because you owe it to us," Harry gave Draco a pointed look and was rewarded with a sneer.

"I don't owe you anything, Potter," Draco spat but got out of bed anyways.

"Oh really? Does this mean I should call up the Weekly Oracle right now and tell them where the traitorous son of a Death Eater is?"

Draco knew that Harry couldn't reveal his whereabouts, he wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought. It was clear that there was no way Harry could be the Secret Keeper, it was most likely someone much more inconspicuous. But despite himself, he was intrigued.

"Why do you want me to come?"

"You know the lay out better than anyone. We would never be able to break Hermione out on our own," Weasley said, clearly not as happy as Harry about having Draco as a travelling companion.

Draco pulled on the pair of jeans over his white boxers. "So that's your master plan? To storm into the Headquarters and them to just hand her over?"

"No," Harry and Ron looked at Draco as if he had two heads. "We plan to storm into the Headquarters and sneak her out."

"Was that supposed to be any smarter?"

"And what do you suppose we do?" Ron asked. "You said yourself that she wasn't safe there. This maybe our only chance to get her out!"

Draco remembered with a start that Ron and Hermione had been involved before she'd been taken. So that was the reason he was taking things so well, relatively. He was driven by love, which was enough to make any man welcome his enemy. Even if Ron wasn't exactly welcoming him.

"Okay, I'll come."

"We knew you would," Harry gave Draco a smirk that was eerily familiar.

LHSLHSLHS

Regardless of everything that had happened between Hermione and Severus, she continued to read more books about the Dark Arts. She felt faintly deceptive, which was understandable, but found that even the unpleasant emotion wasn't enough to keep her from Lucius' library. Besides, slowly the guilt of her deceptiveness began to diminish.

But she was growing impatient. She was eager to learn the Dark Magic hands on, even if she wasn't allowing herself to question her motives. _Merely for educational purposes,_ she kept on trying to convince herself. But she could no longer pretend that that reason was the only reason when Lucius at last asked her to accompany him in making Dark Magic.

And yet when they had been just about to begin, Lucius had been summoned. All the excitement Hermione had been dutifully hiding from herself came out in one huge breath. She waited for him to return, but it was clear when he did that there was to be no more talk of magic for the night.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but there's just no time right now. After the banquet, I promise." Lucius had said.

Great. Now I'm being subjected to the Dark-Voldemort's social calendar. Could there be anything worse?

An image from the dungeon sprang into Hermione's head. _Yes,_ she decided. _There could be._

LHSLHSLHS

"Do you really think she'll be ready in time? You have a week." Severus was not going to let Lucius think that his task would be easy. They were just coming back from a meeting with the Dark Lord who'd informed them that Hermione's training would be put to the test at the banquet to honour the Ogre diplomats.

"She's smart, it shouldn't take too long for her to pick things up," Lucius didn't seem at all daunted about the task ahead. Severus was prepared to fix that.

"She knows nothing about our customs, our traditions, anything-"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Lucius murmured. "Cooped up all day, a girl gets bored. I'm sure Hermione has read _something_ about us."

What angered Snape more than Lucius' shoddily hid allusion was the way he spoke Hermione's name. What gave him the right? Then again, who gave Severus the right to be angry about it?

"Even if she has, there's the fact that the people she's expected to dine with have kept her prisoner for the last half year. Most of them want her dead. That, if nothing else, is going to present a problem."

For a moment, Severus could see he'd gotten through to Lucius. That was a liability his old friend hadn't thought of. But the look was gone and replaced by the same smug indifference.

"We'll see, Severus. I'm sure that I have a thing or two to hold over her head."

Lucius slid into his rooms, leaving Severus to wonder what in the hell he'd meant.

LHSLHSLHS

**Okay, you cannot say that I didn't try with this post. 5 pages. **

**I think that deserves a review.**

**Just my humble opinion.**

**Responses**

**CareBearErin: I love your reviews. They're always so nice and long. Yes, the references was to Jane Eyre, one of my favorite books. You scare me though. You're very perceptive. **

**Jessierox: Hold your horses, there will be action soon enough. But I couldn't let Hermione seem to be too much of a slut, now could I? Especially since Lucius isn't the only man she'll be getting busy with.**


	11. Chapter 11

Allo! Cordyangel here! Guess what? My basement flooded over the weekend and so my computer's been being a bit temperamental ever since. But here's another update. I've finally started working on What Not To Do again, but it will probably still be awhile before I update. 

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own sexy Alan Cumming or his sexy alter egos, especially not the Medatron or Rasputin. But I wish I did.**

**Chapter 11: Open Mouth Insert…Tongue?**

**Serafimo away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak - but kiss  
me in my husband's absence **

**-Poor Fool The Phantom of the Opera  
**

It was amazing how slow time could go by while one was learning the difference between a salad fork and a shrimp fork. Hermione had now learned the proper way to address Voldemort (The Dark Lord, surprise, surprise,) Lucius and anyone he deigned to speak to (Sir) and any female she was to run into was to be called Lady.

All of this etiquette education was a poor substitute for the subjects Hermione really wanted to touch upon. But Lucius had promised that if she behaved like a good girl for the banquet, he would teach her something practical of the Dark Arts. He'd even hinted that he might be able to get her wand back for her.

Between her studying, lessons and visits with Snape, from whom she was still concealing her reading habits, Hermione began thinking of Ron, Harry and her life 'before,' less and less. No longer did she think of Malfoy, or Lucius as she'd been calling him, as the enemy. And increasingly, whenever she did have time to think her thoughts were on Severus and Lucius.

There was Lucius. Light where Severus was dark, but only in terms of appearance. Lucius was a mystery to Hermione. Yes, she knew he was 'evil' but there were different shades of evil, weren't there? He had done evil things, but did that make someone evil? He had taught her more than she'd ever learned at Hogwarts in the space of a few short weeks. For some unknown reason, Hermione was reveling in the fact that with Lucius, everything was possible.

And there was Severus. He was really a remarkable man. She loved watching him as he brewed potions, his masculine hands chopping and stirring; his veins tensing and relaxing underneath his pale skin. He was so focused then, so intense. While he was working it seemed the years fell of him like a mask. As if the part of him that was a Death Eater, a murderer a traitor was just a dream. That the calm, serene Severus was the only one existing. Watching him like that made Hermione want to do things she couldn't have even dreamed of only several months before.

And while Hermione knew that on the gradation of evil, Severus would definitely be on the less than pristine side, she couldn't help feeling safe with him. He was her home away from home, in every sense of the word. She knew that there was plenty about himself that he was choosing not to show her, but that was part of what made him so dependable. He would always do what was for the greater good. It was nice having someone to count on.

It was these thoughts that had led her into kissing Snape.

They'd been daring enough to steal into his quarters, and Snape was explaining once again the proper amount of times to shake a cloth napkin when Hermione had kissed him. He'd been smelling so good, his skin was begging to be touched.

It had been a soft kiss, almost childish being that besides Viktor and Ron, Hermione had never kissed another man before. But that didn't stop her from deepening the kiss when Snape gently opened her mouth with his tongue. Hermione gave Severus control of the kiss, not really knowing what to do but eager to find out.

She tangled her fingers in his dark locks and pulled his face closer. Her teeth scraped his lips, and that was when, much to Hermione's chagrin, he regained his senses.

"Hermione…don't," he pushed her away.

"Don't what?" Hermione was still clouded in a haze of lust.

"You're barely eighteen, I'm old enough to be your father…" Severus ran his hands through his hair. The regret of his actions was rolling off of him, Hermione could feel them.

"Severus, we've been over this. You're not. And I really don't care." She sauntered up to Severus once again and tried to touch him.

"But I do," he pushed her away more firmly this time.

Though Hermione couldn't see herself right then, she was sure looked very much like a scorned lover. Who'd of thought she'd ever play that part? "Oh, bull Severus! Don't try to tell me you didn't want this!"

"It doesn't matter what I want," he said in an oddly bitter voice. "This is how it is."

"Why do you do this? Why do you deny what you desire?"

"Sometimes there are more important things than what a person desires, Ms. Granger. You of all people should know that."

"If you want to castrate yourself, fine. But don't expect me to," Hermione slammed the door in his face.

LHSLHSLHS

Severus supposed that it was better Hermione try to act out her new sexual urges with him rather than Lucius, but he was still pretty shaken over what had happened.

Why had it taken him so long to remember that particular side effect?

A part of Severus wished he'd given in. When a girl like Hermione was cursed with insatiable lust, it was useless trying to keep her from relieve it in some way. But it wasn't him she wanted. It was a pulse. A live man, that's all she wanted from him. It hurt Severus more than anything to realise that, but it was true. She wouldn't look at him twice if she was in her right mind. So he, being the able-minded adult was forced to do what was best for them best.

Though the kiss had been mind blowing.

Severus forced the thoughts of Hermione's tongue kneading his from his mind. It would never happen again, he'd make sure of that. The only problem now was this: how would Snape keep Lucius from taking advantage of Hermione?

The words she'd said before still rang in his ears.

"Don't expect me to."

What was lying beneath that threat? In this case was Hermione talking about the magic or Lucius? Was he driving Hermione into Lucius' arms?

Severus was beginning to realize the knack he had for making a bad situation worse.

LHSLHSLHS

"I told you, I'm not Secret Keeper for the headquarters! I have no bloody clue where they are!"

The boys had been searching for over a week with absolutely no progress.

"Bull! Your father is practically the Head Death Eater! Do you really expect us to believe he didn't tell you?"

"You think Lucius' is the Secret Keeper? Newsflash, my father isn't the most trusted Death Eater, that honor goes to…" _Severus._ The name hung unspoken in the air.

Why hadn't Draco ever thought about that? Why hadn't he asked Severus?

_Because you haven't talked to him for 4 months._ Oh, yes. That was the reason.

"You think Snape," Harry's voice was saturated with disdain and hatred. "You think that…thing…is the Secret Keeper?"

Draco willed his blood not to boil. Who did Potter think he was? But then again, the Boy Wonder wasn't privy to the information he was, so Draco could understand, if not sympathize his rage.

"Most likely."

"Well that seems bloody stupid, doesn't it? To have the man known for his skills for deception guarding your secrets?"

"The Dark Lord has more than one way of making sure his followers are loyal. Don't be a prick just because Dumbledore was too noble to use them." Draco hadn't meant to use that sharp a tone, never mind say the words that spilled out of his mouth. He was perpetuating the myth of Severus being faithful to the Dark Lord, an idea that would have to be invalidated eventually. But for now at least, this was how Severus wanted it. And in this case, Draco was more than happy to oblige.

"The Dark Lord?" Ron's eyes narrowed. "And here I thought only Death Eaters called him that. How sure are we that you aren't just leading us into a trap?"

"Let's remember whose father has placed a bounty on my head." Draco rolled his eyes.

"How do we know that it's not just an elaborate scheme?" Ron was becoming rather tiresome and irrational, but what was Draco to do about it? There was nothing he could show them that would prove he was on Lucius' Most Wanted list.

Well, there was. But there was nothing Draco _wanted_ to show them. But seeing the looks of determined curiosity, Draco knew he had no choice.

"You really want to see?" Draco began lifting his shirt and the undershirt he'd slept in. He had just reached his navel when a spell came from nowhere, whizzing past his ear.

"Aw shit," he cried, pulling down his shirts again. "They've found me again."

Seeing as the assassins usually worked alone and there were three of them on defense, they had a few moments. But also seeing as the bounty hunter was very well trained, the few moments were going to run out soon.

"Duck!" Draco shouted at Harry, who was standing there stupidly. Did he have a death wish? The blond crawled over to him and knocked him to the ground. "Down! Follow me!" Draco led both boys behind a boulder. "Stay here." They gave no sign of hearing him, their eyes were glazed over. The wizarding community was in Potter's hands? That was a scary thought that Draco didn't wish to dwell upon.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco fired the spell, watched it hit the bounty hunter but for some reason, the hunter didn't go down. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco tried and failed again. What was going on? It usually worked. He'd bet his life on it working.

"_Stop!"_ Harry's voice boomed, taking on an effervescent quality Draco had not heard before. "_Lay down your wand!"_

The words were being torn from Harry, like the words were being channeled through him; he was only the vessel.

"_Go! Tell no one of what you've seen here!_" The voice seemed to rethink his proposition. _"On second thought, take this,"_ with a calm hand, he ripped Draco's finger off in one graceful move. _"As proof of his demise,_" he tossed the finger to bounty hunter who nodded methodically before scurrying away.

"AHH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! YOU JUST TOOK OFF MY FINGER!" The shock that had numbed Draco while the bounty hunter was in sight wore off and he was panicking. "YOU JUST TOOK OFF MY BLOODY FINGER!"

"Relax!" Normal Harry had returned just in time to hear Draco's rant. "It will grow back within the hour."

Sure enough, Draco could already see a stub of a finger pushing up. "That's no excuse! What if it hadn't?"

"I knew it would! And you should be thanking me. Now you're father thinks you're dead. Isn't that a good thing? Perhaps he'll stop sending assassins now." Harry seemed quite shaken.

"Am I the only one wondering what the bloody hell just happened?" Ron piped up.

"I'm not sure what happened," Harry admitted. "I felt like someone or something possessed me. Took me over. I don't think I can really explain it…but it felt so intensely…"

"Magical," Draco supplied. "In the purest sense of the word."

"And he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" Harry whispered. Ron paled at his words; his freckles were vanilla beans in ice cream.

"What?" Draco asked, looking from Potter to Weasley.

"Nothing," Potter replied, a bit too quickly. "Nothing at all."

**LHSLHSLHS **

**Personal comments**

**Sarah: Totally know the feeling, even though I'm onlya lowly freshmen. Why does highschool have to start so dang early?**

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: Isn't it so good? Thanks for the congrats. I loved reading The Picture of Dorian Gray too, even though it is completely unlike Earnest.**

**SugarQuill Cutie: Thanks, I love Draco to pieces. Even though I can't write another fic with him as a main character lately, I like having him in my stories.**

**lost angel92: I know, scary isn't it? But it'll get much worse before it gets any better.**

**laragirl007: I know how that feels. Once upon a time, poor cordyangel didn't even have internet, she had to go to the library everytime she wanted to read or write fanfiction. It sucked.**

**Natsuyori: No, not unless there's something J.K Rowling isn't telling us...(though didn't she say Snape definitely didn't have a daughter?)**

**CareBearErin: I swear, it's creepy. You're always only one step behind me while everyone else is around five.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who congratulated me on my role!**

**Cordyangel is being a review whore. REVIEW or you will be missing my services. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Allo! Trick or treat! Happy Halloween! Review!**

**Chapter 12: Past the Point of No Return**

"**Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ."**

**-Past the Point of No Return, The Phantom of the Opera**

The day was fast approaching, when Hermione would be presented to Death Eater Society. She tried not to think about it, that she would be trapped inside a room with tons of people who hated her and everything she stood for.

But what did she stand for? Gradually, Hermione began realize that the only reason she was nervous was because she craved to be accepted. She wanted to discuss theories with them, learn from them as she did with Lucius. But when she'd told him of her concern he waved her off.

"But they hate me. Even if you didn't they do."

Lucius bored those gray eyes of his into hers. "They're sheep. That's what makes them decent followers. The only ones with any intelligence are the few in the Inner Circle."

"And who exactly makes up the Inner Circle?"

"Just about everyone Potter named." Hermione chose to disregard the edge of malice in his voice that accompanied every mention of Harry. "Avery, MacNair, the rest that had gathered in Potter's sight had been in a lower order. And of course there are the three most important people."

"Who are?" Hermione teased gently.

"Bellatrix, Severus and yours truly."

"Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"Why wasn't Narcissa a Death Eater?" Hermione hoped this question didn't provoke a nasty outburst, but she was curious as to why there were so few women Death Eaters.

Lucius' jaw tensed, but he answered her. "My former wife was too…weak emotionally to agree with some of the Dark Lord's methods. She respected him as her Lord, of course, but she did not have the temperament that a Death Eater must have."

She could've sworn she heard him say under his breath, "She wasn't like you."

LHSLHSLHS

Why was he here? Why was he torturing himself like this? Though he hadn't asked, the Dark Lord would've undoubtedly given Severus a leave of absence had he only asked for one. Why was he torturing himself? He knew how to end his suffering; he just refused to do it.

Lucius and Hermione strolled in, making a handsome couple. Lucius was dressed in simple robes, but Hermione looked…spectacular.

The scarlet red of the dress robes picked up the highlights of her hair which no longer hung in a frizzy cloud around her head. Instead, it hung in smooth, sleek ringlets. The dress also brought out her eyes, showcasing the inner fire that raged in them. She must've gained some weight because the robes were hugging her intimately in all the right places, stealing Severus' breath away like a sickness, pervading his lungs.

He reluctantly ripped his eyes off of her just in time to see one of his hated Death Eater comrades sidling towards him.

"The mudblood sure cleaned up well, eh?" The man or rather, boy, was a new recruit named Delaney. He could not be more than twenty and Severus wondered to himself, what was this young man fighting for? He most certainly did not come from one of the old Death Eaters. He didn't have the bias. He clearly was willing to look past Hermione's faults, just from his tone.

But the young man swept away like a vampire in the night, leaving Snape to gaze at Hermione once again. Was it just him or was Lucius too close to her? Gripping her too tightly? Their acts seemed to intimate, to secret to be an act. But it was, was it not?

"Beautiful, isn't she?" The Dark Lord whispered close to Severus' ear, shocking him. "I must say, I thought you would be the one to sweep her off her feet, despite the living arrangements. But, the game is not over, eh? And may the best man win." The Dark Lord raised his goblet to Snape and gave him a tiny snake like wink.

He left Snape there, silent and staring, at the man who had so easily become his enemy.

LHSLHSLHS

Hermione schmoozed the night away, and those foolish enough to challenge her or her position was quickly silenced by Lucius. It was shocking to Hermione how scot free she'd escaped her juxtaposition, but assumed that both Lucius and Voldemort had put the fear of hell into their lackeys. She stuck by Lucius like glue, talking to Severus only a few times before being swept away with Lucius, on to the dance floor, or to meet another acquaintance. All the same, she was glad it was over. The overall feeling of the banquet had been…acceptance…the exact thing Hermione feared she would not get. That, more than anything, had disturbed her.

"You did wonderfully tonight, I'm so proud of you." Lucius said once they were back in the privacy of their own rooms. "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"And you're pleased?" Hermione looked up at him through her lashes. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she felt like quite the coquette.

"Yes, I'm pleased."

"Does this mean…"

"Yes, this means we can do magic. Come here." He led her into his rooms and closed the doors. Turning to a wall he whispered a spell and an outline of a door appeared on the wall. Taking her hand, Lucius led her inside.

The room was big enough to fit several small elephants inside and it glittered. Not with gold or jewels, but with magic. How had she missed this?

"There's an opening in your room as well," Lucius said softly, guiding her to the center of the room. He waved his wand and instantly the room shifted, changed. It now looked like a meadow in the spring. It was so real that Hermione could feel the warm sunshine on her cheeks, see the butterflies flitting around, going from flower to flower.

Lucius was so close to her now that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Shivering, she instinctively, she pushed herself closer to him, willing herself to become one with him.

"_Hermione,"_ the voice sounded in her head. She looked at him and he silently explained how their bond had deepened the moment they'd stepped into the room. He walked over to a tree filled with blossoms. Picking one that hadn't bloomed yet, he gave it to her.

_It was so sad,_ Hermione thought to herself. The flower she held in her hand would never grow, never become what it was destined to. Not actually knowing what she was doing, Hermione passed her hand in front of the bud and it burst into bloom right before her eyes.

"_You did it,"_ Lucius gripped her waist tightly. _"You made dark magic."_

She shook her head in wonder. Though she understood that what she'd done was wrong, messing about with nature for absolutely no good reason was frowned upon and considered if not dark magic, than magic with a dark purpose. But she couldn't accept it. She'd fulfilled life. How could doing something so beautiful be wrong?

Turning her around, Lucius buried his nose in her hair. "You're so beautiful," he inhaled. He leaned in, and suddenly it was as if Hermione was watching things in slow motion. She felt his soft lips against hers. The voices in her head battled fiercely, one telling her to stop; to remember Ron, or even better, remember Snape and the other ordering her to pay attention to the man in front of her.

Hermione listened to neither. For once in her life, she ceased to think; to over analyze things. More than anything, she wanted to be close to someone, to anyone again. And here was somebody offering all of that closeness, that desire that she'd been lacking for so long. More than anything, she wanted what Ron wasn't there to give her and what Snape for some reason wouldn't. She wanted someone to want her.

But a part of her was telling her nothing. It was only hoping that if she closed her eyes hard enough, she could pretend it was Severus kissing her.

Slowly the pair sank down to the ground.

**LHSLHSLHS**

**So guys, thinking about trying to start a Girl With A Pearl Earring category. If you haven't read and or seen it, read and see it ASAP. Questions follow:**

**Should it go under movie or book?**

**Would anyone read my story there? **

**Would anyone write a story there?**

**Personal stuff below:**

**SugarQuill Cutie: Um…let inspiration strike. Don't force a story. It always ends bad. Even if others like it, you might not. And thanks for the awesome review!**

**Fiona McKinnon: Yeah, I don't know exactly where that finger part came in, but it did. **

**Carebear Erin: Yeah, everything Hermione does with Lucius is because of the definite dark sexual awakening, but everything with Severus is normal.**

**Laragirl007: Snape is pissing me off. I know that's sad, because I'm writing him but honestly. But I still love him. I hope you aren't too pissed about Hermione and Lucius, but it had to be done. Sorry!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!1111**


	13. Chapter 13

**Allo, cordyangel here. A bit depressed. But depression leads to posting, so my depression is your gain! **

**Chapter 13: Pillow Talk**

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,"

**-Point of No ReturnThe Phantom of the Opera**

Hermione woke up next to Lucius' sleeping form and the memories of what she'd done the night before came rushing back to her. Feeling sick, she rose. The meadow of last night was gone and replaced once again by a room. Being surrounded with that much magic made Hermione want to scream. She found the door in the wall and raced the bathroom. She got there in time to vomit the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Cleaning herself up, Hermione thought of what had happened. What had possessed her to do those things? She couldn't think about it, she had to see Severus. Sneaking as quietly as she could out the door, she knocked on Severus'.

He was surprised to see her, that was obvious. He was in pyjama bottoms, his chest bare with a little bit of hair on it. His dark hair was dishevelled and his eyes looked bleary. "What are you doing here?" His words were strangely indifferent.

"I had to see you." A few moments passed before he let her in.

"What did you want?"

Hermione didn't want to sugar coat the truth. " Severus, I slept with him." There. It was out. Then it hit her. She'd slept with Lucius Malfoy. "Oh gods," she gasped out. The room seemed to get smaller around her and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "I slept with him. I slept with Lucius Malfoy! My first time and I did it with a mass murderer!"

But all Severus did was nod, his cold eyes becoming even colder. "And you felt the urge to tell me this why?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in a comical gape. Of all the things she'd been expecting, this was not one of them. "You can't be serious?"

"About what? If all you had to tell me was about your latest conquest than perhaps you should leave." He strode to the door and flung it open.

"Do you feel anything?" She asked cruelly, her face twisting up.

Snape shut the door and twisted his head around to face her. "Pardon me?"

"You talk about me having to resist the dark side, but do you even know what you're talking about? Have you ever felt passion, love, hate anything worth living for, anything worth dying for?"

"Hermione…" Snape cautioned her from going further, but she refused to care.

"No, honestly! Sometimes I wonder if you've ever felt anything other than indifference. Even when you killed Dumbledore!"

As Snape's lips thinned, Hermione knew she'd gone too far. And worst of all, she knew her words weren't true. But she couldn't stop herself. His eyes were blazing with something she couldn't identify. But she wasn't going to back down. She wanted to cause him pain.

"I don't think you did," she spat at him. "I think you just-"

With out a word, he flew at her. Before she realized what was happening, Severus' lips were on hers, their tongues sparring with one another. Anger, resentment, love, hate and every other emotion Hermione could think of, was flowing from his mouth to hers. And then, all too quickly, it ended. Just as the first time they kissed, he shoved her as far away from him as possible. Like he didn't want to sully his clothes with someone or something, so…impure.

"I feel, Hermione." He murmured huskily. His eyes were glazed over with something Hermione now knew as lust. "I feel all too well. Now get the hell out."

LHSLHSLHS

"What were you about to show us?" Ron asked Draco down the road. His finger was at last normal length once again, though it hurt like hell.

"Clarification."

"Before that assassin showed up, what were you going to show us as proof?"

Draco threw his hands in the air, he was sick to death of this, the constant distrust. "Wasn't the man trying to kill us proof enough?"

"Of course it was," Ron said smoothly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you were going to show us something else to prove your sincerity."

"Ron, stop it," Harry turned to Draco. "You don't have to show us if you don't want to, it's really none of our business…"

"You're exactly right; it isn't any of your business. But since you're so eager to see, here it is." Draco whipped up his shirts, displaying two gruesome injuries.

One was the Dark Mark, it burned on Draco's flesh surrounded by his pale smooth chest. It looked like it was etched in fire; it glowed with dark magic over his heart. The other was a strangely familiar lightning bolt. It was as if Harry's had been magnified 100 times and then planted on Draco's torso. It too glowed an angry bronze, though duller than the Dark Mark.

"Bloody hell…you've been branded." Ron stated the obvious.

"But you'll notice, not in the usual place. That was what Voldemort did to me. From five miles away. That's how far his power reaches. And the other, looks familiar, doesn't it? It doesn't hurt as much," Draco said, looking down at his torso thoughtfully. "Figures since Lucius made that one. Said that since I was throwing in my lot with you, it would be fitting. Pretty good likeness, huh?"

Potter and Weasley seemed to be at loss for words. And Draco didn't care one wit. If he stood their any longer for their scrutiny, he was sure he'd implode. So he did what he was good at. He ran away.

**LHSLHSLHS**

Snarky4Severus: Thanks for your review. Yes, Voldemort was. He really doesn't care who gets Hermione, but Severus has less strings attached and Voldemort likes Snape better. I don't think I would do a cross over, at least not yet. I'm thinking about doing one from Vermeer's point of view, but I'm not sure.

tallgiraffe32: Actually, I'm only 99 sure that Hermione and Severus will physically 'get together'. But I thought it would be important for Hermione to willingly lose her virginity to Lucius.

IRISHslytherin22: NO, it's not wrong. In fact, in this case, it's natural. And, I think that even though this was the last of my fics started, it'll be finished before Whole Again or What Not To Do. It really flowed well, I was surprise. Thank the Phantom!

SugarQuill Cutie: Tee-hee. The next chapter was already written! As is the next one!

laragirl007: Getting Normal? Not precisely. Will end up normal…I'm not sure yet. But she will definitely try to redeem herself before this story is finished.


	14. Chapter 14

**Allo! No excuse for being late on updating, just been lazy. But inspiration struck and I wrote around 9 pages in the last two days! So happy! But now I'm totally rethinking Hermione and Severus having sex. I just don't know. Tell me what you think. Personal comments are below. Read, review and have fun. **

**Chapter 14: There's Something You Should Know…**

"**Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!"**

**-Masquerade, The Phantom of the Opera**

The pounding of his weight on his knees as he ran distracted Draco so that at first he was not aware that his mirror had come to life.

"Draco?" A familiar voice called. "Draco!"

He stopped in his tracks. Could it be? He reached down into his bag and removed the mirror. "Severus? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"It's been awhile Sev, I was starting to think you'd never call me," Severus' face loomed in the mirror.

"Draco this isn't a social call-"

"When is it ever? But you don't need to tell me. Eventually I heard about Hermione getting released. Good job. Is she around?" Draco adjusted the mirror so that he'd be able to see anyone coming around the corner.

"Draco, that's what I have to tell you. She's not here."

The air was knocked out of Draco's lungs, they felt frozen. "What do you mean she's not there? Has she escaped?"

"No, she's here, but she's not with me. Draco, she's with your father."

"She's what? Why didn't you tell me before? Why are you telling me now?"

"Because things have just gotten more complicated. Under Lucius' influence, I'm almost sure Hermione has turned."

"Turned? Are you positive? I mean, perhaps she's just really getting into learning about the Dark Arts. You know how much she craves knowledge."

Severus shook his head. "No, Draco it's more than that. It's not just spells and books she's taken interest in. Lucius seduced her."

"He did what?" That was not what Draco had been expecting. Killed, yes; tortured, definitely. But seduced?

"He slept with her."

"Snape, how could you let this happen? You let Hermione, the Horcrux sleep with my father, the bloody prince of Darkness!" Draco was trying very hard to keep from his mind the fact that Hermione was young enough to be Lucius' daughter.

"I did my best to stop it, but Voldemort's soul is manifesting. She's not the same girl she used to be."

"We always knew this could happen." Draco let out a sigh and ran his hand through his silvery hair. "We always knew about this liability. Are you ready to do what we'd discussed?"

Draco heard the tinkling of broken pottery. It seemed Severus inadvertently sent a salt shaker flying in frustration. "If I was ready, I wouldn't be calling you!"

Draco searched Severus' face. He'd learned the hard way how Snape looked when he was being less than truthful, he could see it now. "There's something you aren't telling me, I can feel it."

"I'm telling you all you need to know."

"I was just making sure you weren't going to do something rash. Now, just wait a minute. Potter, Weasley and I are heading to the headquarters now. Don't do anything before we get there."

In spite of the situation, Snape almost let out a laugh. Who'd of thought he'd see the day when his godson would be consorting with his sworn enemies.

"Shit," Draco hissed and Snape could see a disturbance in the leaves behind him. "I've got to go Severus. Keep in touch. And by the way, if the news will come soon, but I'm dead." And with that, Draco's face faded from the mirror.

There's something you aren't telling me… 

It wasn't just Draco he wasn't telling. He was refusing to admit that he had feelings for Hermione. It disgusted him more than he could say. She was housing part of Voldemort's soul. Who knew, perhaps it was that part of her Severus was attracted to.

Snape shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't think like that. But he couldn't stop himself, and the more he thought about it the more he repulsed himself. How could he really ever know after all? He'd only began thinking of her romantically after she'd come to the dungeons, after she'd been infused with the Dark Lord's soul.

But did it matter after all? She'd slept with Lucius. That slimy, old…at least slightly older than himself Snape remembered, that bastard! He had taken advantage of her when she was most vulnerable. The very thought, the image Severus had of their naked bodies entwining in his mind made his blood boil. To think that man had his hands on what was his!

But Hermione wasn't his. She was no one's but the Dark Lord's. And the sooner Snape accepted that, the easier things would be.

LHSLHSLHS

He was losing her, he could feel it. Yes he'd gotten all of her physically, but it was not enough. At the first chance she'd run to her beloved Severus, so there was obviously something wrong. She thought he didn't know, but even in sleep, he could sense her regret.

All things considering, however, the night had gone brilliantly. It wasn't a surprise that Hermione had been a virgin, but the fact that Lucius had been the one to take such a precious thing from her only deepened their bond. And there was one way that Lucius could ensure that she would never want to speak to Snape again. Of course, it also risked their relationship, but that could be dealt with later. What would hurt her more, the fact that her former sworn enemy didn't tell her the truth, or her former and trusted teacher deceived her for more than half a year? Lucius was betting on the latter.

Hermione strolled in, looking as if she was deeply confused. Something had happened between her and Snape, that was for sure. But Lucius could use whatever had happened to his advantage.

"Fancy seeing you here." Lucius' voice shocked Hermione and it was as if they were brought back in time to a few weeks before. She huddled her body into herself before regaining the regal posture she'd picked up from Lucius.

"You scared me," she said lamely. "I didn't expect you."

"Ah, but the things that are most wonderful in life are the things we weren't expecting. Take you for instance."

"Me?" Hermione was the sex kitten of the night before suddenly. "Just what about me surpasses expectations?"

"Did you ever expect to be kept here for no apparent reason?" Lucius probed, steeling himself against her feminine wiles.

"Well," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't lie and say the thought crossed my mind."

"But there was a reason you know. Other than you being Potter's best friend."

Immediately, Hermione became the girl she must've been in school. She was all questions and curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me Hermione, do you ever feel you're not yourself?"

"Speaking in riddles isn't helping Lucius, get to the point!" Hermione was getting annoyed and Lucius saw her eyes flash. They became red and slitted, as if they were the eyes of a snake. She blinked slowly, perhaps even deliberately and her eyes returned to normal.

"But you never lost your love for reading. Perhaps that can help you now." Lucius strolled out of the room, a contented smile on his face. She'd realize it fast enough. All he had to do now, was wait.

LHSLHSLHS

tallgiraffe: Tee-hee. Next chapter!

SugarQuill Cutie: Yeah, Hermione can be quite the skank. As for the ideas, well this story is already a little too much like **The Hooker and the Beast,** I wouldn't want to add to that. But I do love Draco. And Severus. And Lucius. I LOVE THEM ALL!

Snarky4Severus: Actually, Voldemort is a lot more emotionally invested in this than you might think. He just has a rather quirky way of showing it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Allo! I saw RENT yesterday! So good. So sad. So now I'm sharing the joy with an update! And for everyone who wanted Severus and Hermione to get together, this is for you.**

**Chapter 15: Things You Never Told Me**

" '**In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery'  
'Were both in you' "**

**-The Phantom of the Opera,The Phantom of the Opera**

Hermione raced into the library. What was that about? Lucius, the man was so…infuriating! Speaking in riddles, giving mystery clues. She began to tear books out of the shelves, not caring where they landed. She didn't even know what she was looking for! This was utterly and completely ridiculous! But that didn't stop her from searching.

Soon though, Hermione's quest for whatever Lucius had been talking about was put on hold. She remembered for the first time in a long time just why she'd started this dangerous game of hers in the first place. To help Harry. With the Horcruxes, the final battle, Voldemort's weaknesses. Feeling guilty, she began flipping through pages, looking for something, anything to prove that all she'd done, all she'd gone through, had not been in vain.

She'd almost given up hope when she came across a passage in **Dark Magical Objects and How They Can Work For You**

**HORCRUXES**

**Horcruxes are both extremely useful and extremely dangerous. One risks an eternity of damnation if ever all Horcruxes are destroyed. But for those cunning enough to withstand the sands of time, Horcruxes are wonderful assets.**

**A Horcrux can be anything and though living creatures are not advised, they can be used. Beware; side effects do occur in the Horcrux such as:**

**Increased sexual appetite  
Taking on characteristics of the person's soul of which it is imbued  
Increased power  
Sickness  
Weakness  
Death of one of the souls inhabiting Horcrux' body.**

**The best creatures to use for a Horcrux would be an animal or a host without a soul. However, if using a soul infested host, such as a human, eviction of the host's soul is recommended beforehand. If the soul is not evicted, the host's soul stands the chance to battle out the invading soul, rendering the Horcrux useless.**

Hermione read over the passage several times. Each time she did, the description sounded eerier and eerier. Without meaning to, she began to go down the list of symptoms.

Increased sexual appetite? Hermione thought briefly about her encounters with Lucius and Severus. Check.

Increased power? It wasn't every day she worked against nature. Check.

But none of the others seemed to be true. Perhaps she was just over thinking things. Perhaps this had nothing to do with what Lucius had referred to.

But still, a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she had indeed stumbled upon the right answer.

The door opened, Lucius had returned. Hermione closed her book shut with such force that the pages blew up a gust of wind at her.

She stared at the cover, deep in thought and remained in that state until Lucius discovered her there.

He looked upside down at the cover, reading it. "So now you know." He stated.

Hermione tilted her head to Lucius, searching his calm face. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Hermione knew the game he was playing. He wanted to make her say it aloud.

"Am I a Horcrux?"

Lucius crossed the room, looking at Hermione all the while. "What do you think?"

She fought her urge to throw up on the carpet. "I am, aren't I?"

"Well, let's review," Lucius began counting off on his fingers. "Your increased interest in Dark Magic, the fact that you made a flower bloom with power far beyond your normal abilities. And sleeping with me, I believe that would be a result of your increased sexual appetite. It does seem like you are."

Hermione's whole body began to shake. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening.

"Strange though, that no one told you. Until now."

Oh gods, Severus. He'd kept this from her. "You mean everyone knew?" She croaked out. Her heart felt like it was contracting and expanding at the same time and it hurt. She began to breathe in small, shallow breaths.

"You didn't honestly think that they were being civil out of the darkness of their hearts, did you?" Lucius looked deeply at Hermione and lifted a blond eyebrow. "Did you?"

Those unimaginable bastards. Lucius. Voldemort. And most of all, Severus. How could he do this to her? How could he've kept this from her? How would she explain this to Harry?

Harry! She was now one of the only things standing between him and victory. She was now the cause of all this darkness, all this terror. She knew what she had to do. And she ran.

LHSLHSLHS

Lucius watched her as she ran from his rooms. The look of pure terror in her eyes had been…unforgettable. He would remember that look for as long as the Dark Lord deemed him to live. How delicious, that he had been the one to tell her. And if she was angry with him, it would be nothing compared to the anger she would feel for Severus. With him alienated, she would have nothing to do but come back to Lucius at some point. It would all work out, he was sure of that.

Severus stepped out of his rooms in time to see Hermione tearing down the hallway. Lucius saw the vein near Severus' temple pulse as he so obviously fought his instinct to run after her. How transparent he was, Severus didn't even bother to try to hide his feelings for Hermione at this moment. What a fool.

"Where's she going?" Severus' eyes could not be ripped from the direction she'd gone.

"I'm not sure." Lucius answered as truthfully.

"Are you going after her?" Snape's body turned, but not his head.

"No. And I don't advise you to either."

"Why not?"

In a moment, Lucius changed his mind. "Do what you want Severus. She's not my problem anymore."

LHSLHSLHS

Had Lucius not retracted his word of caution, Severus would have still gone after her. He hadn't seen Hermione so worked up since when she was first brought to the Headquarters. And besides, a little part of him was wondering if her flight had something to do with his behavior that morning.

It didn't take him long to find her. In an empty room, a boardroom that had abandoned several years before. It was what he found her doing that shocked him the most.

A long dagger was laid out on the table before her, and for a fleeting moment, Severus wondered where she had gotten it. Most likely she'd conjured it, further proof that her powers from the Dark Lord were threatening to bury her. She was studying it, running her hands over the hilt and then the blade. She looked like a seductive Juliet, readying herself for her tomb. Her skin was so pale and perfect. In a flash, Severus could see what she meant to do, see the scar that would mar her skin and the blood rushing out in a red curtain before his eyes.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. She picked up the dagger and made to thrust it at herself.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The blade flew from Hermione's hands and landed on the floor next to his feet. "What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

She lunged at his feet, trying to reclaim the knife. But he was too fast for her and scooped it up. That however, did not deter her. Instead, she went at him.

"You bastard!" Her nails were at his face, scratching and clawing him, trying their best to hurt him in any way possible. "Give it to me! Please…please…" the tears were streaming down her face now. "I'm evil! I can feel this thing inside of me…how could I have not noticed it before? Just let me do this…let me be strong…please Severus. Let me be strong…" She was struggling against him, fighting him, and then clinging to him. She alternated between the two, just as she alternated between pleading and demanding.

He held her tighter to his body, hoping that she would wear herself out. It took longer than expected, but at last her sobs quieted and body stilled.

"Hermione, what happened?" He had a cold feeling in his heart that he already knew what she was about to say, but needed to hear it from her.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I bet you had the whole thing planned out with your buddy Lucius. How could you not tell me? How could you keep from me the truth about what I am?"

"Listen to me; you have to remember that you're Hermione. Hermione Granger. You have to believe that."

"Even though it's not exactly true is it? I'm part of…_him!_ I'm part of that monster! That…" words failed Hermione for the first time in her life. "And Harry, what about him? You should've killed me Severus, should have let me kill myself. Are you really going to make Harry do it?"

"We hoped that it wouldn't come to that…we hoped…" Severus trailed off, unable to continue.

"We?" Hermione echoed. "Who's we? Don't tell me Harry already knows. He must be disgusted with me, I'm disgusted with myself." As if to prove her point, Hermione turned around and gagged, but nothing came out. "Oh gods, and Ron!"

Severus struggled to calm her down; these hysterics were getting them nowhere. "Hermione, think about it! You have no more of the Dark Lord in you than Harry himself! He got the Dark Lord's abilities; you got his soul. And they don't know. No one in the Order does, save for Draco and myself."

Hermione became side tracked with the mere mention of Draco. Her curiosity won out of all her other emotions. "Draco's alive? And in the Order? And you knew?"

"He left shortly before you arrived. He learned of the plan and went to warn you and Potter and Weasley. But you were captured before he reached you."

"He tried to save me?"

"Yes."

"And then I was taken here. To be made… a Horcrux," Hermione said the last words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes."

"Is this why I repulse you? Why you hate yourself each time you touch me?" Hermione's voice cracked as she asked the question.

"Hermione, don't say that…you don't repulse me."

"Don't try to lie to me Severus. I'm done with all your lies. Tell me the truth! For once in your life, be honest with me!"

"I am being honest! It's not you, it's me! I hate that I have these feelings for you, even though you don't have them for me. I hate that my feelings for you have kept me from doing my job. Most of all I hate myself for not knowing why I feel the way I do." His fingers brushed her cheek and she turned so as not to face him. "Not knowing why I love you."

"I thought I made it pretty clear how I felt about you Severus. What do you mean I don't have the same feelings for you?"

"You don't. What you're feeling is lust, fascination, all trick mirrors, and smoke. Like what you felt for Malfoy. Nothing more."

"How can you honestly believe that? What Malfoy and I had…that was a mistake. I wanted you, and I couldn't have you, you have to believe me. That was the only reason I did what I did. Severus, I love you. That's not Voldemort talking, it's me."

Uncertainty still stained Severus' eyes. So Hermione leaned in and gave him a searing kiss that was not to be argued with.

For the first time, Severus allowed himself to touch her as if she were his, without guilt and without wondering. His fingers tangled in her hair, bringing her head closer to his. He felt Hermione's hands at his shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off of him.

"This isn't…" Severus' lust addled brain struggled to protest. "You're…you don't know what you're doing…"

"Shh," Hermione whispered into his ear. "This is what I want. What I need. Let me have it?"

Severus gave in, allowed his brain to cease thinking and let go. She wanted it, and he wanted it even more than she. He would have her. He would make her his.

**LHSLHSLHS**

**Lucky Hermione…grumble grumble. **

**Personal Comments:**

laragirl007: Oh, God no. Never. Ever. Voldemort's feelings toward Hermione are sort of fatherly. He would never sleep with her. And he wants the best for her, which is why he wants her to be connected to Severus or Lucius, both of whom would protect her and lend her credibility.


	16. Chapter 16

**Allo! Cordyangel back for another post! Nothing much to say, so I guess I'd better get on with the story. But thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm hoping I'll break 200 with this story (hint,hint). But no pressure.**

**Chapter 16: Possession**

**Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?  
When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?  
- Past the Point of No Return, The Phantom of the Opera**

Afterwards, the pair lay on the floor with Severus' arm resting protectively across Hermione's abdomen.

"That was nice," Hermione said, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Almost better than Lucius," Severus heard the rustle of material and assumed she was redressing.

He opened his eyes. Hermione's were once again the exact copy of the Dark Lord's. Except, this time when she blinked, they remained changed. Was he the one who brought on this transformation? A ripple of revelation went through Snape. He could see that now, only the Dark Lord's soul remained. Hermione's was nowhere to be found.

"Hermione," Severus began, terror knifing through his heart. "Hermione, this isn't you." He stood also and cast a spell to clothe himself.

"Yes it is. That may scare you, but it is. I'm just better and stronger than the old Hermione. Unlike her, I don't run from the darkness. I embraced it."

"Hermione, you have to fight this." He told her firmly.

"Fight what?" Hermione's darkness was keeping Snape in still awe. It dared him to run and laughed at his refusal. "Destiny? Fate? Or my own self-will? Which one, lover?"

"Hermione, you don't mean that."

"You're right. You were never my lover. And best of all, you're no longer my teacher either Severus." His name came from her lips like nails on a chalkboard; he cringed as she said it. "There's nothing more that you can teach me."

"Good gods Hermione, come back! Dammit, you're stronger than this!"

"Of course I am. That's why I lasted so long. But there's only so long a girl can hold out. Eventually, she can't help but give in. The dark side is rather seductive, you should now."

Severus remained silent but slowly began to back away from her.

"Are you scared? Are you?" She taunted him with every move she made, every step, every blink seemed to mock him. "It's not my fault you wouldn't let me kill myself. I wanted you to. I begged you to. But no. You were still clinging onto the desperate hope that I could be saved. Or perhaps you were just hoping that given enough time, you could stomach me long enough to get into my pants."

He studied her, but was still silent. There was nothing he could do for her now. Seeing her in action made him realize that. Reaching behind his back, he took out the dagger she had conjured. He ran his hand over the blade.

"What now Professor? Do you at last have enough balls to do what you were supposed to, now that you've fucked me? Little late now. How many people do you think have died already, because I am still alive? Take a guess, an estimate."

"Hermione," Severus' hand had found the handle of the dagger. "I am so sorry." He pulled it out and the blade was inches from her abdomen when he stopped at the sound of his name.

"Severus," Hermione doubled over in pain. "Severus, please help me!" She gasped out, crumpling to the floor.

He caught her, but with more than a healthy dose of caution. He pulled open her eyelid and was relieved to find that it was its normal toffee color.

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up, dammit!"

Her eyes opened, but only a crack. "I…I didn't…I didn't mean those things I said…I'm sorry," she said.

"Shh. I know." He hoisted her into his arms and she curled up there like an infant. "Don't worry, I know."

But Snape knew even more than that that it was the beginning of the end for Hermione Granger.

LHSLHSLHS

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione had been taken to the infirmary and there were several doctors hording around her, each with a different opinion. Hermione being a top priority patient was getting the best of care, but she kept on floating in and out of consciousness with no apparent reason.

"She's dying." Severus said at last in a grave voice.

"She's what?" Lucius' head gave a sharp spin in his direction.

"She's dying," Severus repeated. "There's no doubt about it."

"Of what?" Lucius asked.

"The two souls inside of her a warring with one another. Until she dies she will go through periods where her soul is dominant, periods when The Dark Lord's is dominant and others when they are intertwined."

"But…" Lucius had read about this possibility, it was in one of his books, the one Hermione had been reading when he found her. But the Dark Lord had been confident that the souls would mingle. "The Dark Lord-"

"The Dark Lord underestimated her! Her soul is too strong to allow usurper. Instead, it will fight to the death to regain its place. You Lucius just ought to hope and pray that her soul doesn't end up winning or dying, taking the invading soul with it. It does, and you're death warrant will be signed in blood."

"How do you figure that?" Lucius asked quietly.

"You were the one who revealed to her that she is a Horcrux, despite it being privileged information. And I can testify that it was that knowledge that drove her soul to reject the Dark Lord's. As her body cools so will yours."

Snape's words cast a little fear in Lucius' heart, but not nearly enough. He had not come so far merely to be cut down by a schoolgirl. He would make the best of the present situation. He surveyed all the scenarios. Scenario one, Hermione dies. That would undoubtedly be the worst of the three. He knew Severus wasn't bluffing about telling the Dark Lord that Lucius' spilling the beans had been the cause of her demise. But Severus himself had been alone with her for an hour of unaccounted for time. Who knew, perhaps Severus had done something then that resulted in her fainting. If Lucius was going to go down, then he would take Snape with him. If Hermione didn't die and rejected the soul, then of course the Dark Lord would be angry as all hell, but he had known the risks. He could hardly pretend that he hadn't. Neither would he ignore the fact that his Horcrux was now rendered useless, but he would not execute both of his advisors for the same crime. And if by chance Hermione's soul was the one which died, then there would be no problem. Lucius chances of advancing were shot, but now, that was the least of his problems.

Knowing that there was nothing else to do he promised to return and retired to his rooms. He poured himself a firewhiskey. His rooms seemed so…empty. His thoughts turned to the people who had once occupied this space with him. First to Hermione and then to the inescapable Draco.

A knock came at his door and Lucius went to get it. Strange that he should get visitors at all, no one dared to venture up to his or Severus' apartments. Whatever it was must have been big. A small voice said that it might be about Hermione's condition and for a moment he feared that she had died.

"Sir," the man was clearly a lackey, at best a messenger. "We have news."

"Is it concerning Hermione-" Despite himself a worry line or two appeared on his smooth brow.

"No sir, this is concerning your son-Draco."

Lucius scrutinized the messenger. "What of him?"

"He's dead."

Lucius' blood ran cold through his veins, flowing through him like ice. He had to remind himself to take a breath. Dead? His son, his only son was dead.

"Leave me!" He slammed the door in the messenger's face and sank to the ground. Hot tears began to flow down his face for the first time in forty years. A part of him had been ripped from him, he no longer felt complete. The pain he felt was incomparable to anything he'd ever felt in his life. It didn't compete with the torture he'd withstood, his time in Azkaban, or even when Narcissa had died.

Hours past and Lucius remained on his carpeted floor. He was in shock and the emptiness inside of him was swallowing him whole. He was a ghost of himself, a shell of the man he once was. He'd always known it would come down to this. He'd sent most of the assassins himself. Stressed the fact that Draco should be terminated, there was no time for torture in this case. But he'd never dwelled on the guilt, the shame he would feel after killing his own blood. And now he was wallowing in it.

**LHSLHSLHS**

**Well, whaddya think? I know that people are glad that Hermione and Severus slept together, but even I have to admit that this chapter was rather intense. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So…this chapter is sort of short, but last chapter was really long. And you may still be reeling from all that information. And for all those who were wondering, DRACO ISN'T DEAD! Lucius got the false information Harry planted. So don't worry. Well, worry, but not about Draco. Worry about Hermione. Will she die, or won't she? I can kill her or let her live, I just haven't decided which one yet. Though I'm close to making a decision.**

**Chapter 17: Guilt Trips and Revelations**

**CARLOTTA (to RAOUL)  
You dare to tell me,  
that this is not the  
letter you sent !  
RAOUL  
And what is it that I'm  
meant to have sent?**

**-Notes I, The Phantom of the Opera**

"Are we there yet?" Ron had been complaining almost all the way and it was beginning to grate on Draco's nerves. He concentrated on walking, hoping that the sound of his shoes on the ground would drown out Ron's voice but that idea was doomed. He turned.

"Ask that one more time and only two will arrive at the headquarters," Draco promised darkly.

"Yes, but you never explained exactly how we're going to find it. The whole bit about you not already knowing where it is, is bound to put a wrench in our mission."

Harry ignored the two and squinted into the horizon. "Is that a hostel? Thank the gods, I could use a shower," It was clear he was trying to diffuse Ron and Draco. It reminded Draco painfully of all the times he'd watched from afar as Hermione had done the same for the two.

"Yeah, I think it is," Draco decided not to make it hard on Harry. "Let's go."

Unfortunately, a reprieve from Weasley had been much too much to ask for. They only had enough money for one room.

Draco was digging in his bag for his toothbrush when his fingers felt a small square piece of paper, slipping it out he read it silently:

_**176 Westley Avenue  
Ballygnell, Scotland (Outside Kelso)**_

_**P.S. I hope this helps**_

"What's that?"

Draco looked up from the note with a start. "I know where we have to go."

"Let me see that!" Ron snatched the note out of Draco's fingers. "Harry, mate, look! It's from whoever wrote to us about Hermione!"

Harry peered at the note and confirmed the fact that it was indeed in the same hand that wrote to them the assurances of Hermione's safety. "Where did you get it?" He asked Draco with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"It was in my bag. I just noticed it." Even to Draco's ears the truth sounded contrived.

"And this is the location of the Order? But you said that Snape was the Secret Keeper."

"Most likely, he is," Draco responded quietly.

"But if that's true," Harry began. "Than …" Draco could see both Harry and Ron trying to work out the mystery. "Snape is the one who's been telling us about Hermione? He's the one that's been sending the notes?"

Draco nodded in acquiescence.

"I don't understand this," Harry's face had hardened and it was the shade of peppermint. "Is this a trap? I don't understand!"

"What's to understand?" Ron asked, just as angry as Harry but bright red. "They've set us up, tried to lure us somewhere…everything was just a plan."

"Oh yes, I often brand myself as a part of schemes," Draco said with more impatience than he'd intended. "And then, to put the cherry on top, I show you two a note written in a hand you would clearly recognize. Sounds like the plan of mastermind, doesn't it?"

Harry and Ron were at a loss of words, though whether out of rage or wonderment was up to debate. Even they had to admit that when said aloud, the plan was at best stupid.

"Severus didn't want anyone to know that it was him passing on the information, he knew that he wasn't trusted in the Order-"

"Could that have anything to do with the fact that he killed Dumbledore?" Harry asked harshly.

Draco continued as if Harry had not said a word. "And I respected his decision to keep the identity of the ghost writer private. But it's true, all of it." Draco wondered how much of the story he should tell them. As little as possible he decided. "She's safe, she's in the Headquarters. Now all we have to do is get to her."

"Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait. School sucks and that's my only excuse. That and the play madness my school has been going through. Half the cast had to be replaced in Earnest. And to top everything off, I got my first flame today. But enough complaining, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Swell Kwanzaa and a Beautiful New Year!**

**Chapter 18: Open Arms**

**PHANTOM (very soft and enticing)  
Wandering child . . .  
so lost . . .  
so helpless . . .  
yearning for my  
guidance . . . **

**-Wandering Child, The Phantom of the Opera**

Days passed at the Headquarters. People still worked, plans were still being put into motion, but for the three most important people, time had stopped when Hermione had begun to slip away.

The Dark Lord was at her bedside nearly night and day, not allowing anyone in while he was there save for his most trusted advisors. And even when he wasn't there, Severus and Lucius were. It seemed that Lucius was almost compensating for the loss of his son through Hermione. Strange, but true. And yet, hardly anyone knew of Hermione's condition. It was feared that if word got out about the Dark Lord's failing Horcrux Potter would come running to finish him off. But even without anyone realizing it, a presence of uncertainty had settled over the Headquarters.

This time was the worst for Snape. He was there through it all, when Hermione became so frightened she would faint, when she insulted him like no one in the world could and times when she almost seemed…normal.

They talked, mostly. About before she'd been captured, about everything. He comforted her when the racking pains came, slept when she slept and ate when she ate. They were almost becoming one, it was hard to distinguish where he ended and she began.

But all their serenity together ended when she started her fits. Horrible fits when the only thing that could be heard in the abandoned ward were the echoes of her screams. Her soul was weakening; she was herself less of the time. Severus feared that the final battle for her was coming.

But he remained. Until he got the urge, an irresistible urge to leave her. To go to his rooms. For no reason at all, but he had to go.

He wasn't even sure if it was of his own volition he rose from his seat next to Hermione and went up the flights of stairs to his penthouse. The door opened for him and closed behind him, and out of the shadows, Draco appeared.

"Severus," his face was deeply creased by worry. "What's wrong?"

Severus grabbed the boy and they embraced like a father to a son. He pulled away when he noticed they had an audience.

Weasley and the Boy Who Lived were sitting on his couch, staring at him as if he'd grown a few heads.

"How much have you told them?" He asked Draco, nodding his head at the pair.

"Not much. Hardly anything. Just that Hermione was released and is safe."

"Shit." He turned again to face Draco. "Do you want me to tell the rest?"

"Considering you were the one here, I think you'd better."

"What are you two babbling about?" Ron was more than suspicious and his fingers were curling around his wand at his side.

"Hermione is…" how was he going to put this? "She's a Horcrux." He rushed the last part out.

"She's a what?"

"A Horcrux. That's why she was taken. The Dark Lord knew that you had gained knowledge of Horcruxes and their importance to his defeat. He only has two left and he figured that if one of them was hidden in your best friend, you would rather die than kill her yourself."

Harry remained silent, only looked at Severus, signaling him to go on.

"So he put her under Lucius' care. And Lucius, in effort to…make her useful seduced her into the Dark Arts," Snape was not looking at Harry now, but rather past him. "He had her perform Dark Magic and then…he consummated her change."

"How?" Harry's tone left no room for wheedling out of the question.

"He made her desire him, used her new sexual urges to get her to sleep with him."

Ron leaned over the couch and threw up on the dark carpet.

"So, I have to kill her." Harry asked darkly, ignoring Ron.

"Actually, you might not have to," Severus stole a look at Draco. "She's already dying."

"Since when?" Draco broke in. "Are the souls…"

Snape nodded. "The souls are at war."

"Is there any chance hers will win?" Draco asked solemnly.

"There was, until recently. She's started having the fits."

"Already? But it's only been…"

"Nine months. Long enough for the soul to present itself and the host's soul to realize its presence. And then, just to speed things along, Lucius told her she was Horcrux which alerted her conscious of the invasion. She's fading fast."

"I'm going to see her." Harry rose from the couch and started for the door. "I have to see her."

Draco grabbed his shoulders to hold him back. "Potter, calm down! The Dark Lord may think I'm dead, but that doesn't change the fact that he was alerted when I came onto the grounds. I'm surprised he isn't bursting down the doors already." He looked at Severus with a questioning eye.

"Hermione was his project, his baby. Secretly, even though an eviction of Hermione's soul would have been better for the plan, he refused to do it. A lot of it was a matter of leverage, Harry would have no qualms about killing Hermione's body if her soul no longer inhabited it. But more of it had to do with the fact that an intermingling of the souls would allow for an almost indestructibly charming, intelligent dark witch. He's afraid that her soul will win or she will die. He's been in mourning for the past week and a half. Even the news of your death didn't lift his spirits."

"Then there's no doubt he's far gone now." Draco muttered under his breath. "And Lucius? Where is the bastard?"

Severus did not answer at once. He pressed his lips into a thin line and looked Draco square in the eyes. "He took the news hard. I think he's trying to compensate for his loss by associating his feelings for you with Hermione. He has hardly left her bedside since he took the news."

Draco reacted as if Harry and Ron were not in the room. "Feeling guilty after the fact, huh? Better late than never I suppose."

"Draco, I won't make excuses for your father, he is a deranged man, a sick man. He's ambitious, ruthless and enigmatic, a deadly combination. But beyond all of that, he loved you. He wanted what he thought was best for you. You have to remember that, and eventually, you have to forgive him. One day, very soon, he will be gone. And you can't go on hating him forever."

"Yes, I can."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ack! I know that nobody will read this for awhile, but I just reached 200 reviews and I couldn't let that go without a celebration. So to those reading, thank you for all the reviews! **

**a/n: Some people were wondering about Snape's comment to Draco, the one about not being able to hate Lucius forever. And because personal answers are no longer allowed, here's one explanation for everyone and especially tallgiraffe. Snape hates Lucius there's no doubt about that. But Lucius loved Draco and Snape knew that as well. And because Snape missed out on the love of a father (we're not exactly sure if this is true but it is now because I said so) he knows how important it is to forgive those who are no longer with us.**

**Chapter 19: Masquerade**

"**Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!"**

**-Masquerade,The Phantom of the Opera**

Harry had not noticed this exchange of words between the two though he was in the room. He was still halfway to the door, his mind working faster than his body could wish to labor.

"I'm going." He repeated. He reached out his wand and carefully cast a spell on himself. Suddenly he was three inches taller, blond, and rather muscular with blue eyes.

"Who am I?" He asked. "I know it's someone here, but who is it?"

Severus gazed at him with amazement. "Avery Nott. How did…" He looked at Draco for an explanation. Draco however, just shrugged.

"Are you two coming?" Harry asked Ron and Draco. They silently nodded in assent and at once they changed into various members in the Headquarters. Ron into Antonin Dolohov and Draco into Blaire Zabini.

"Lead the way," Harry ordered Severus. The fact that he did not call him by any name didn't slip past him, but he understood Potter's reluctance. Being on the same side of a war didn't make people best friends; Severus knew that better than most people.

"Come on."

Hermione was lying in bed, sitting up. She was alone, for the first time all week. Severus could tell by her eyes that she was at least partly Hermione.

"Severus," she said with weak excitement. Obviously she was both. She was much too jaunty to be normal Hermione. But at the same time he could tell she was more retrospective, knowing the end was coming and full of regrets.

"Hello. I have some people who want to see you," Severus stepped aside to reveal the boys who appeared to Hermione in their normal form.

"Harry?" She whispered. "Ron?"

They took her in, drank in her appearance. Severus had almost forgotten what she'd looked at before she was captured and came to appreciate the shock it must be for Harry and Ron. She was still thin though not as thin as she was in the dungeons. And her skin was luminescently pale, lack of sun; the Dark Lord's infusion and her current medical state were all to blame. Her body was wasting away little by little.

But they each took her into their arms in turn. Draco stayed a respectable distance away until Hermione motioned him closer.

"Thank you Draco," was all she said and hugged him tightly.

After the embrace, Draco turned to Severus and leaned in. "I think we should leave them alone," he whispered. Severus nodded and silently they ducked out of the room.

"It won't be long," Draco said closing the door behind himself. "How can you stand it?" He pushed his hair back and leaned against the wall.

"Stand what?" Severus rubbed his face tiredly. When was the last time he'd slept? It had been far too long since, he knew that. "Knowing she's dying?"

Draco shook his head. It was clear the visit had struck a chord of fear in him. "More than that. Knowing how far she's gone. I wasn't prepared for…" Draco was at a loss for words. Leaning even closer to Severus, he resumed in a choked whisper. "The Darkness was radiating from her. Does it do that even when she's the only one there?"

It surprised Snape that Draco had sensed Hermione hadn't been all Hermione during their visit. He was more perceptive than Snape gave him credit for. "Yes. But it grows stronger depending. When she's all the Dark Lord, it's almost suffocating."

"She has the face of an angel," Draco said shaking his head once again. "And the soul…"

"I don't know if we have a name for what kind of soul she has."

"Severus?" Draco asked, his voice small. "Did Lucius do all of that?"

The older man took a deep sigh. He could tell what Draco was really asking. If given time, could Lucius have done that to him? Had he succeeded once and Draco just not noticed? Severus didn't know if he could help Draco with that answer, but he answered as best he could. "He helped, but he doesn't have all that power of corruption. A lot of it was the infusion's influence. Moreover, Hermione made a choice. She began to play with fire and she got burned."

Draco nodded slowly, processing the information.

"Draco. She's not you."

"I know," Draco said. "I know.

**LHSLHSLHS**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A really long quote/lyric thing. Um…what's to say? The few anonymous reviews are answered below…I hope everyone has had a great vacation, I'm sad because I have school again tomorrow. tear**

**Chapter 20: Confessions, Betrayals and Kidnappings…Oh My!**

**CHRISTINE  
**

**Can I ever  
escape from that face?  
So distorted,  
deformed, it  
was hardly a face,  
in that darkness . . .  
darkness . . .  
(trancelike, then becoming more and more ecstatic)  
But his voice  
filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound . . .  
In that night  
there was music  
in my mind . . .  
And through music  
my soul began  
to soar!  
And I heard  
as I'd never  
heard before . . .  
RAOUL  
What you heard  
was a dream  
and nothing more . . .  
-Raoul, I've Been There,The Phantom of the Opera**

"Hermione…I can't believe this!" Ron was almost giddy with excitement. "We thought we'd never see you again!"

Hermione laughed and then clutched her stomach in pain. She waved at the boys, motioning to them that she was okay. "It'll pass," she promised. "They always do."

"Hermione, what's happening to you? Exactly?"

Hermione looked at them, taking in everything. They had become men since the last time she'd seen them. They were no longer the romping boys she'd met on her first trip to Hogwarts. Without understanding how she knew, Hermione felt instinctively that the men in front of her were stronger, harder than the boys she'd left all those months ago. She wondered how she must look to them. A woman now, one corrupted by Dark Magic and six months of prison. Could they see just how deeply tainted she was now? She prayed that they could not.

"Where should I begin?" She asked, smiling weakly.

"From the beginning." Harry said firmly. "Tell us everything."

"Well, you know that I was captured, and put into the dungeons-"

"Did…" Ron spoke for the first time. "Did they…hurt you?"

"Not really," Hermione's eyes took on an otherworldly quality, though they stayed their natural brown. "I was force fed once, but other than that…" she saw Harry and Ron's shocked faces. "Don't get me wrong, it was far from comfortable. But I left relatively unharmed."

"When did you find out about Snape?" Harry asked. "I'm still confused about that. I mean, he did kill Dumbledore, I saw him!"

"Yes, he did. I knew he did. But while I was in the dungeons, he visited me. He told me what had happened, and I knew he had no reason to lie. He was the only person I had to trust and I had nothing else to lose."

"What did he tell you happened?"

"That he did kill Dumbledore," Harry's jaw clenched. "But only because Dumbledore told him to. It was a huge thing between them all through our sixth year, they argued about it. And when it came down to Draco killing Dumbledore or Severus doing it, Severus made a choice."

"Severus? You call him by his name?" Ron's voice dripped with disdain and disgust. Harry put his hand up.

"Ron, this isn't the time to assign blame," Harry motioned to Hermione. "Go on."

Hermione spilled out the whole story, her stream of conversation surprisingly continuous. But when she reached the part about her and Lucius and Severus, Ron couldn't help but jump in.

"Slept together," Ron croaked the words out. "You slept with…both of them."

"Ron, with Lucius at least, it was a mistake, I know that. It's just…I was overcome by the power…I don't expect you to understand-"

"We do," Harry broke in with a voice that assured Hermione that he at least did know what she was talking about. "It takes control and you just don't know what happened. And afterward, you just have to pick up the pieces."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, shocked at his utterly correct explanation. Thankfully, neither of them asked about her encounter with Severus.

Ron however, was silent. He had been able to handle his almost girlfriend had been kidnapped; he could even cope with the fact that she'd been seduced by Lucius…in time. But that she had slept with their former teacher? One whom Ron thought they hated mutually? It was too much but he refused to blow up. "So, here we are."

"Here we are." Harry repeated.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione looked around Harry. "I heard about his 'death'. Interesting. But how did you guys fake the finger? Something of Fred and George's, I imagine."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "We have something to tell you," Harry admitted.

"What?"

"That finger wasn't fake. Draco's finger was really cut off."

"Ripped off, actually," Ron amended trying to hide his hurt by this new information.

"By who?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

Harry raised his hand sheepishly. "That's what we've been meaning to tell you. It seems that I have some…enhanced powers."

Hermione frowned. "Enhanced? What do you mean enhanced?"

"He hypnotized an assassin, ripped off Malfoy's finger and then had it return to normal length within the hour," Ron supplied for Harry.

"Oh," Hermione's voice was small. "So I guess you really do know what I was talking about."

"Yeah. But I wanted to talk to you about it. It fits into the prophecy-"

"But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...I remember," Hermione said quietly. "So you think this is what it meant? This new power will help you defeat Voldemort?"

"I hope so. We have to find a way to defeat him without..." Harry stopped.

"Without killing me, you can say it."

Harry took her hand in his. "We'll find a way, I promise you."

Hermione laughed to herself. "You sound like Severus," she murmured. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Hermione, we're going to go, but we'll be back soon, okay?" Harry's promise was the last thing Hermione heard before drifting away.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep…"

**LHSLHSLHS**

The door opened and Harry and Ron emerged. Their faces were ashen and Draco wondered just what had gone on in that room. Had they too sensed the evil that was flowing in torrents off of her?

Severus said nothing, only led them to his rooms, and sat them on his couch. "What do you think?" He asked, not harshly.

"She loves you." Harry said the words as if he were trying them on for size. "You didn't tell us that you two fell in love."

Everyone in the room gaped at Harry.

"So that was what you were hiding from me," Draco said to Snape. "I knew something was wrong."

"How much did Ms. Gr-Hermione tell you?"

"Everything," Ron's voice was hard and unforgiving of the man who'd stolen everything from him and Harry.

At this, Harry broke in. "Okay, so now we're briefed. Now, what are we going to do?"

His interruption was met by blank stares all around. "About Hermione, what are we going to do?"

Draco and Snape fought to keep from looking at Harry or Ron. "We have few options," Draco said at last. "There is a way of extraction, but it would most likely result in her death."

"We'll do it," Harry said without a moment's hesitation. "The chance of her being okay is greater than the chances she has now."

"There is a reason I haven't tried to extract the soul," Snape began before being interrupted by an unforeseen interference.

"Draco? Is that you?"

Lucius Malfoy was paler than usual and his pallor only worsened as he faced his presumed dead son.

"How can this be?" He breathed in disbelief. With clumsy fingers he reached out to his son's robes. "You're dead," unshed tears shined in his cold gray eyes.

"Yes, I am father. Because of you, to you I am dead. Don't let my sudden appearance change that."

Lucius glanced around the room to the facts laid before his eyes. It was flashing before him like a Shakespearean play; Snape was indeed a traitor, Potter and Weasley here to save the day.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked softly.

"What?" Draco asked with more than a healthy dose of venom. "What do you mean 'what do you propose we do?' I don't propose we do anything with-"

"Extraction," Snape butted in determinedly, not looking at Draco. "You have the book, I believe?"

Lucius jerked his head to the side, "Follow me."

The Malfoy Library was painfully empty as Lucius thought of all the times he'd seen Hermione reading in it. Looking at Severus, they went into a corner as the three boys eyed them distrustfully.

"You're turning?" Severus asked Lucius with a snort of derision.

Lucius turned his burning eyes onto his enemy, his competitor. "This isn't about sides. When the Dark Lord discovers Draco is in fact, alive, he will kill him. I cannot, will not allow the Dark Lord to take my son twice. I will do everything in my power to prevent my son's death."

Severus studied him, searching for anything that may've lent proof to Lucius' claim. Slowly, he nodded. Besides, he reasoned. Lucius betraying them now would mean nothing in the present situation.

A half an hour later the five men had formed a circle around the newly 'kidnapped' Hermione. It'd been hell trying to whisk her away from her numerous guards, but they'd succeeded at last. Lying on the floor, she was encircled by herbs and stones; everything was ready for the ritual. Draco had been appointed the one to comfort Hermione as she looked warily around her.

"He knows we're here!" Draco exclaimed with a hiss of pain. The Dark Mark was glowing on his skin with horrifying intensity. It hurt the others just to look at the Mark.

"Why is his the only burning?" Ron asked hurriedly. "You two seem to be fine," he motioned to Lucius and Snape.

"He wants to deal with Draco singularly," Lucius replied knowingly.

Harry stood up slowly. Leaning down to kiss Hermione's cheek he came close to her ear. "I'll be back, don't worry." He turned to the others. "I'm going. This is it. Extract the soul as fast as you can, I'll hold him off until then."

"And if it doesn't work," Draco gasped out through the pain. "What happens if she dies?"

"Then I'll still be able to kill him." Harry said darkly.

"I'm coming too then," Draco said wincing.

"You can barely stand," Harry pointed out. "Malfoy," he motioned to Lucius. "And Ron, come with me. Snape," Harry was at last able to spit out his name. "You… stay with her."

Secretly, Severus' heart leapt. If Hermione was to die he'd rather be at her side when she did. A groan rose up from next to him, bringing him back to reality.

"It's okay," he assured her. "Draco, talk her through it as I perform the ceremony." Rolling up his sleeves, he began chanting.

"Iacio sicco is everto

evict is cultor

licentia tantum suus animus…"

LHSLHSLHS

Malina: I like how you keep a tone of encouragement throughout your review. Thanks for the suggestions!


	21. Chapter 21

**This is it guys, .:sniff, sniff:. You've been great really, it's not you…it's me.**

**Chapter 21: An End**

**PHANTOM (looking after her)  
You alone  
can make my song take flight -  
it's over now, the music of the night . . .**

**-Track Down This Murderer,The Phantom of the Opera**

Like most things in the Wizarding world, the Headquarters bent to Voldemort's will. The serpentine pathways were gone, replaced by a straightforward tunnel. They hurried down it eager to keep the small element of surprise they may've had. In time they came to a door in the middle of the corridor, one with two snakes intercrossed surrounded by a ring of silver and green.

"You stay here," Harry said to Ron as he reached for the door. "We need someone on the outside, and I'd rather it not be him," Harry jerked his thumb towards Lucius. Together he and Malfoy opened the door and went through, firmly closing it behind them.

"You didn't bring him with you." The Dark Lord's voice sounded throughout the passage. Apparently they hadn't retained their anonymity as well as they'd hoped.

Though Harry had no patience to make small talk with Voldemort, he attempted to buy himself time. "Draco was otherwise engaged." He took a moment to survey his surroundings. "No swarm of Death Eaters? I feel insulted."

"I have one next to you, but I already know his loyalties have been…tainted. And I have no use for such."

Harry heard a thump next to him. Malfoy was on the floor twitching slightly. "Nonverbal spells can be such an asset, don't you think?" Voldemort chuckled. "Though, I'm sure they teach you those in your seventh year. Pity."

Harry tried his best not to sputter with disbelief. He was ready for this, he'd been born for this. Though he wouldn't have thought the Final Battle would occur in a corridor.

"And now that your only cohort present is dead, I think that about wraps it up for small talk."

LHSLHSLHS  
"Severus, we're losing her!" Draco yelled as Hermione's scream pierced the stagnant air.

"Quis eram iunctus, iam tribuo," Severus chanted on as if he had not heard Draco. The fear in his eyes however, told that not only had he heard but he felt it as well. The minutes were slipping away and Snape couldn't help but wonder how well Harry was doing with holding the Dark Lord off.

LHSLHSLHS

"Did you really think that you could beat me?" Voldemort taunted Harry, holding him up to the wall by his magic. He was showing off for Harry, showing him just how insignificant he was. "Your emotions have made you soft and now you don't have a silly spell protecting you." Coming closer, he ran his fingertips over Harry's cheek. "Now I can touch you all I want," he scraped his nails down Harry's face, leaving trails of blood in his wake.

"I-" Harry struggled with his words for a moment. "I pity…you…" His voice was weak and soft but at the same time menacing.

"What was that?" Voldemort leaned closer to Harry's mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I Pity You," this time Harry's voice was not weak, not soft, not his own. He ripped himself from the wall, like a bug liberating itself from a spider's web and began to advance on Voldemort.

Despite himself, the Dark Lord was properly shocked at this feat. "How…?" He reached for his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

A burst of green light emitted from the wand, but Harry still remained standing. "Don't you remember?" He asked Voldemort, a smile playing on his lips. "You didn't succeed the first time either."

LHSLHSLHS

"Faster, dammit, faster!" Sweat was beading at Draco's brow as he yelled to Snape. Returning his attentions to Hermione, he tried to comfort her, to give her hope. "Hermione, you can do this, I know you can, just hold on!"

A very thin smile broke through her features. "I don't think I can Draco."

"Yes," he said forcefully. "You can! You have to. We all need you!"

"It's almost as if I'm giving birth," she said wearily. "Funny, isn't it? Us here?" She was nodding off, trying to escape from the pain of living. The melodic mantra was soothing her to sleep, begging her to close her eyes and not try to open them again.

"Quis eram iunctus

iam tribuo…  
Quis eram iunctus  
iam tribuo…"

Draco tried to remind himself that it was a normal part of the process, the person had to be unconscious before one of the souls could vacate her body. But part of him whispered that she may never wake again.

A scream rocked the room though Hermione was clearly still comatose. Gripping her hand tighter, Draco smoothed her hair down with his free hand. Another scream was ripped from her as Snape droned on. Softly, Draco translated the words for himself and Hermione.

"What was joined  
now divide…  
What was joined  
now divide…"

LHSLHSLHS

Panic began to show in a very thin layer upon Voldemort's features. "You don't have your wand. There's nothing you can do."

"You know as well as I do that if I wanted I could summon my wand with a snap of my fingers. But I don't have to," Harry reached behind his back and pulled out the dagger he'd concealed there earlier. The tiny part of him that was actually still aware of his actions hoped to Merlin that one way or another, this would work. With a heave of emotion, he thrust it into Voldemort jiggling it back and forth.

Shocked, Voldemort staggered backwards. "What?" He asked, the blood black as it left his body in sheets. "What power is this?"

"I'd explain it to you, but I haven't the time," Harry nonchalantly wiped the blade as he spoke. "Let's just say that I have power you know not."

LHSLHSLHS

The scream had been the last straw for Ron, he was running through the door.

Lying in a pool of blood was Voldemort and Harry, together in death. Ron rushed to his friend's side and flung himself on top of his motionless body, sobbing into it.

"Ron," a voice came from Harry's corpse. Except, it wasn't his corpse as Ron realized at last. "Ron, he's dead."

"What happened?" Ron looked at the partly clean dagger and Voldemort's mangled body.

"I…I stabbed him," Harry looked down at his hands in shock. "After all that, trying to use the Killing curse before, all the magical ways to kill a person and I stabbed him."

"And it worked?" Ron eyed the corpse suspiciously. "You're sure?"

"He's dead isn't he?" Harry asked a little harshly. With a sigh, he spoke again, "I could feel the life ebbing out of him. He's dead."

"But if he's dead, than that means his soul was destroyed." Question marks shone in Ron's eyes.

"We have to go back," Harry breathed.

LHSLHSLHS

The room was silent as the dead, already returning to its haunted state. The screams that had bounced off the walls were gone now.

Severus cocked his head as if hearing voices. "It's over," he said.

Draco looked down at Hermione's face. "Yes," he ran his fingers over her skin. "It is."

**A/N The latin used in this chapter is as follows:**

**cast out this demoniacio sicco is everto  
evict this inhabitantevict is cultor  
leave only her soullicentia tantum suus animus  
what was joinedquis eram iunctus  
now divideiam tribuo**

**Well, that's it. Thanks for joining us for this special presentation of:**

**Dark Desires**

**My Desires are Dark. Are Yours?**

4


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, here I am to answer all your burning questions. Couldn't leave all my anonymous reviewers out in the cold, could I?

First things first. Hermione's fate is completely open to interpretation. I suppose I was leaning a bit in writing to death, but she may've lived, we don't know. So if you want her alive, she is. If you want her dead, then there you have it.

With that said, there will be no epilogue or sequel because I would have to decide whether Hermione lived or died and I don't want to do that. And yes, to those wondering, chapter 21 was the end. If you've got any more questions, pm me or email me. And thanks to all my reviewers! I would've never done this without you!


End file.
